


RECUERDA CUANDO ERAMOS ASESINOS

by MarionSLee



Series: Asesinos y Rangers [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Avengers Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Clintasha - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Español | Spanish, F/M, First Time, Jaegers, Pre-Movie(s), RST, UST, black hawk -freeform, long fic, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionSLee/pseuds/MarionSLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cuando Natasha y él se alistaron en el PPDC, hacía ya algunos años que trabajaban juntos. Habían viajado por medio mundo, haciendo lo que mejor sabían hacer: neutralizar potenciales enemigos del país. Así habían continuado hasta que dichos enemigos dejaron de tener sentido, cuando los más peligrosos eran vomitados desde lo más profundo del océano. La agencia para la que trabajaban cerró y ellos, en lugar de dedicarse a vivir una merecida y tranquila vida, alejados de la costa, entraron en el PPDC."<br/>(A 80 metros sobre el suelo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CAPITULO 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apocrypha73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/gifts).



> NOTA 1: Esta es esa historia, la historia de cómo Clint y Natasha llegaron a convertirse en Rangers, la continuación de “A 80 metros sobre el suelo”. Mi beta me dijo, cuando estaba escribiendo ese fic, que era necesario ver esa escena de la deriva. Y yo, que soy como Barney Stinson aceptando un reto, accedí. Claro que ambas pensamos que esto iba a ser algo cortito: la deriva y lo que venía después. ¡Ja! Se ha convertido en esto, en un monstruo tan grande como un kaiju y que ha crecido casi sin darme cuenta.  
> Así que, con el permiso de mi querida M_enia, mi otra beta, esto está dedicado a Apocrypha73, por retarme, por alentarme y por darme alas. Si me dices que escriba, lo hago, máster. Si me dices que salte, te pregunto hasta dónde. Se te quiere <3 Se os quiere a las dos <3<3 ¡Besos y gracias por todo!
> 
>  
> 
> NOTA 2: Este fic es, básicamente, un Clintasha que, aunque enclavado en el universo de la película “Pacific Rim”, se puede leer teniendo un breve conocimiento de ésta. Como lo siguiente:
> 
> 1) Los Kaijus son monstruos, enormes y gigantescos, que brotaron de una brecha en el fondo del Océnano Pacifico y que arrasa todo a su paso.  
> 2) Los jaegers son robots, igualmente gigantes, construidos para luchar contra los kaijus. Necesita de dos personas para pilotarlo, los llamados rangers: dos personas que sean neuroralmente compatibles entre sí, ya que esa es la manera en la que se conectan con el jaeger.  
> 3) El PPDC (o Pan Pacific Defense Corp) es la organización que se creó para gestionar la lucha contra los kaijus. Ellos establecieron la Academia Jaeger, donde los aspirantes a rangers se prepararan para pilotar algún día un jaeger.  
> 4) La deriva es la conexión que establecen los pilotos. Cuanto mayor es esa conexión entre ellos, el vínculo que forman, mejor luchan.

RECUERDA CUANDO ERAMOS ASESINOS

 

CAPITULO 1

 

Pequeñas columnas de humo, desvaneciéndose casi de inmediato, salieron de la taza de té recién preparado. Natasha la agarró con más fuerza, dejando que el calor que desprendía le entibiara las manos.

La noche había sido especialmente fresca en Nueva York y a aquellas horas, cuando aún faltaban unos minutos para que amaneciera y el sol comenzara a calentar, el frío se paseaba a sus anchas por las calles de la ciudad. Levantó la cabeza de su taza y miró alrededor. En el rincón más alejado, a más de dos metros de altura, colgada en la pared, estaba la televisión, una pantalla de muchas pulgadas, encendida, aunque sin volumen. Las noticias de la mañana. Las imágenes se sucedían unas a otras, sin que Natasha supiese de qué estaban hablando. Hasta su nariz llegó el característico olor a café y a tarta, mezclado con el del bacon recién hecho. La cafetería estaba casi desierta y la luz que arrojaba el establecimiento hacia el exterior contrastaba con la tenue iluminación de las farolas. El cartel luminoso que prometía desayuno casero parpadeaba, una y otra vez, tiñendo la acera de un bonito tono rosado. 

Sólo dos de las mesas que poseía el local estaban ocupadas. Fijó su mirada en una de ellas. La ubicada junto a una de las ventanas, estaba ocupada por un hombre de complexión robusta, el rostro enrojecido y una gorra de cuadros calada hasta las orejas. Estaba dando buena cuenta de un gran plato de huevos con bacon y una taza de café extra grande, de la que aún salía humo. En la otra mesa, en un rincón, un par de jóvenes, con las caras pálidas y ojerosas, y aspecto de haber estado de juerga toda la noche, bebían de sus tazas de café con cierta desgana. Acodados sobre la superficie y con grandes dificultades para mantener la cabeza erguida. 

Sonrió para sí y dio un nuevo sorbo a su bebida, deleitándose con el delicado sabor de la canela. No era la primera vez que acudía a aquel lugar. Sabían servir el té tal y como a ella le gustaba, bien infusionado y con una pequeña lechera aparte por si le apetecía con leche, al estilo americano. Además, estaba el tema de su ubicación, cerca de la casa de Clint. Si quería quedar con él y, más importante aún, que llegara a tiempo, tenía que ponérselo fácil. No había conocido en todos los días de su vida alguien que fuera tan diferente fuera y dentro de su trabajo como lo era Clint Barton. 

Tenía que admitir, porque se estaría mintiendo de otro modo, que su compañero durante tanto tiempo era un poco desastre en lo que a su vida privada concernía. No era raro que, después de alguna misión, ella estuviera sin verlo y sin saber de él durante días, tiempo que Clint empleaba en dormir y no salir de su apartamento. Inexplicablemente, aquella misma persona que se dormía por los rincones o sentado en una silla cuando no estaba de servicio, se convertía en una máquina de precisión cuando desempeñaba su labor. Meticuloso y certero. Siempre a tiempo. Sin fallos. Aún después de todos aquellos años trabajando juntos, no lograba entenderlo.

Dejó la taza sobre el plato justo en el momento en que la campanilla que había sobre la puerta del local tintineó. Fijó la mirada en el hombre que acababa de entrar. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de una chaqueta vaquera, se paró en el umbral. La capucha de la sudadera que llevaba debajo de la cazadora le cubría la cabeza, ensombreciendo sus facciones. Llevaba los hombros encogidos, intentando así esconder el cuello entre ellos para protegerse del frío invernal que azotaba en el exterior. Giró la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor un segundo antes de echar hacia atrás la capucha. Su compañero acababa de llegar. 

Clint encontró su mirada al instante y sonrió, apenas una pequeña elevación de la comisura de los labios, que Natasha conocía muy bien. Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba sentada con un andar calmado, de pasos largos y seguros y un ligero contoneo de hombros, muy sutil. Cuando llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba se dejó caer en el asiento que tenía enfrente sin decir ni una palabra. Natasha alzó una ceja.

—Buenos días, al menos.

La camarera, la misma mujer de mediana edad que la había atendido, se acercó hasta su mesa con una pequeña libreta en una mano y un bolígrafo en la otra, dispuesta a recibir la comanda por parte del nuevo cliente. Clint alzó la mirada.

—Un café. Solo — dijo. La mujer garabateó algo en su cuaderno y se marchó. Clint giró la cabeza hacia Natasha, despacio, y se acodó sobre la superficie de la mesa antes de hablar—: Buenos días. 

Natasha compuso una mueca, a mitad de camino entre el disgusto y la lástima. Se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando sus codos sobre la mesa, haciendo menor la distancia entre ellos. 

—Parece que te has caído de la cama —le dijo, en voz baja. 

A modo de respuesta, Natasha recibió un bufido de parte de su compañero. Clint tenía los párpados aún hinchados por el sueño, lo que le confería cierto aire melancólico. No se había peinado, y si lo había hecho, la capucha se había encargado de deshacerlo. Aún tenía marcado en una de las mejillas el doblez de las sábanas sobre las que había dormido. Consciente del escrutinio al que lo estaba sometiendo con la mirada, Clint se pasó la mano por el pelo, intentando arreglarlo. Fue peor. Natasha sonrió y bajó la cabeza, negando taxativamente.

La camarera llegó en aquel momento, con una taza vacía para Clint en una mano y la jarra llena del humeante brebaje en la otra. La colocó ante él y le sirvió, llenándola hasta casi el borde. Clint se lo agradeció con una amplia sonrisa. La mujer dio media vuelta y se marchó. 

Clint se llevó el café a los labios y dio un sorbo. Natasha vio cómo los ojos de él se agradaron de inmediato en el momento en que éstos rozaron el borde de la cerámica. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa con tanta rapidez que un poco de café rebosó de ella.

—¡Joder! ¡Cómo quema! 

Natasha se encogió de hombros.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

Clint no le contestó. Se limitó a entornar los ojos y clavar su mirada en ella. Natasha no pudo evitar una sonrisa sesgada. Tomó su taza de nuevo, alzando su ceja antes de llevársela a los labios, retándolo en silencio. 

—Tiene que ser algo muy importante para que me hayas sacado de la cama a estas horas, Nat—. Clint se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del asiento, agrietado por las costuras y tapizado en un color que fue rojo intenso en algún momento del siglo pasado pero que ahora tendía más hacia el rosa. Cruzó los brazos ante su pecho, esperando una respuesta por su parte. 

—No es tan temprano, Clint. Y no es la primera vez que te saco de tu cama. 

Clint torció los labios, en una mueca de disgusto. Creyó que le contestaría pero, antes de hacerlo, pareció pensárselo mejor y cerró los labios de manera audible. Si no lo conociera tan bien como lo conocía hubiese dicho que las mejillas de su compañero se acababan de teñir de un suave tono sonrosado que le pareció adorable. Natasha bajó el rostro hacia su taza antes de que él pudiese verla sonreír. Si Clint llegaba a saber que había asociado aquel adjetivo con él, era mujer muerta. 

—Esas camas no cuentan. No eran la mía. Ésas las necesitabas para dormir cuando habías terminado tu guardia—. La miró con fijeza cuando consiguió responderle, echándose de nuevo hacia adelante. Colocó ambas manos delante de él y las unió—. ¿Qué es tan importante, Nat, para que me hayas traído aquí a estas horas? Y déjate de andarte por las ramas, no es lo tuyo.

Natasha dio un nuevo sorbo a lo que quedaba de su té, ya casi frío. El tintineo de la porcelana cuando depositó la taza sobre el platillo fue el inicio de su respuesta.

—Van a cerrar la agencia —soltó a bocajarro, sin levantar la mirada. Un instante después alzó los ojos, despacio; Clint aún mantenía su postura previa, sin manifestar señal alguna de que había registrado lo que ella había dicho. Con lentitud, se recostó contra el respaldo, estirando ambos brazos sobre la mesa, con los dedos tamborileando rítmicamente sobre la superficie de madera.

—Bueno, al fin podremos irnos a vivir a aquel rancho que vimos en Austin y que tanto te gustó. 

Natasha suspiró, bajando la cabeza y negando a la vez.

—Sé serio, Clint.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo soy, Nat. Lo que más nos gustó es que estuviera lejos del mar.

Natasha enarcó una ceja casi hasta el nacimiento de su pelo. 

—Puede que aún estés dormido y que por eso no me hayas entendido: nos quedamos sin trabajo.

Clint tomó su taza de café y se la llevó a los labios, con cuidado. Tanteó la temperatura antes de dar el primer sorbo.

—Te he entendido a la primera. No hace falta que te repitas —le respondió cuando hubo dejado de nuevo su bebida sobre la mesa.

Natasha apretó los labios con fuerza y fijó la mirada en su compañero. Clint se concentraba en beberse el brebaje que aún le quedaba, pero con los ojos puestos en ella, mirándola por encima del borde de la taza, como si quisiese ver dentro de su cabeza. No le incomodaba el silencio, ni tan siquiera aquella mirada escudriñadora; lo que le molestaba en cierta manera era la pasividad con la que su compañero parecía haber recibido la noticia. Pero ella sabía que todo aquello era una fachada. Conocía bien a Clint Barton y sabía que, en aquel momento, su mente debía ser un hervidero de preguntas sin respuestas y opciones a contemplar. Siempre era así. 

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

La expresión en el rostro de Clint cambió por completo: sus párpados se entrecerraron, no teniendo nada que ver con el sueño que sintiera cuando llegó; los labios de convirtieron en una fina línea y un pulso casi imperceptible, sólo apreciable para vistas acostumbradas a verlo, como la suya, se manifestó en su sien derecha. Echó los hombros hacia adelante, acercándose a ella a través de la mesa.

—¿Es algo seguro? —quiso saber, casi en un susurro—. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Tengo mis fuentes, Clint.

—Sé que tienes tus fuentes.

Le había llegado la información aquella misma noche. Confiaba en sus informadores pero, como su compañero le había reseñado, aún no era nada seguro. Tal vez tendría que haber esperado un poco antes de contárselo a Clint, haber esperado a tener más datos. Pero no había querido hacerlo, no después de pasar media noche despierta, dando vueltas en la cama, y deseando decírselo. Entonces fue cuando le mandó el mensaje, convocándolo en la cafetería. Natasha chasqueó la lengua.

—Aún no es oficial. Pero lo será. Pronto.

Clint tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa una vez más. Miró inquieto hacia la izquierda. Natasha lo observó por el rabillo del ojo. Se vio a sí misma con Clint, sentados ante la mesa, uno frente al otro, reflejados en el cristal de la gran ventana. 

—Piénsalo, Nat, —comenzó diciendo Clint, casi en un susurro y haciendo que ella regresara su atención a él—. ¿Qué sentido tiene ya mantener una organización como la nuestra? Ya casi no tenemos trabajo, al menos, no como antes. Los peores enemigos, contra los que acostumbramos a luchar, ya no son los que solían ser. Los peligrosos ahora, los que de verdad son una amenaza, están esperando, bajo el mar, a resurgir en algún momento y jodernos el día. Supongo que el gobierno necesita el dinero que les cuesta mantener una organización como la nuestra para sufragar el programa contra los kaijus.

Natasha dejó a un lado su taza casi vacía y tomó una servilleta de papel. Se limpió los labios con ella, despacio, para dejarla sobre el platillo, cuidadosamente doblada, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, en un acto completamente inconsciente.

—¿Y qué haríamos? ¿Alistarnos en el PPDC para patearles el culo a esos bichos? —preguntó Natasha, alzando un poco su tono de voz. Clint se encogió de hombros de manera casual.

—No lo sé, Nat.

Fue el turno de Natasha de reclinarse sobre el asiento. Cruzó las piernas bajo la mesa y descansó ambas manos sobre su regazo. Respiró profundo, una vez y luego otra, hasta que notó como comenzaba a relajarse. La noche había sido larga para ella. Su intención había sido compartirlo con Clint y ya lo había hecho. Era algo que Clint necesitaba conocer, porque estaba en juego su futuro y él debía saberlo. Se miró los dedos, largos y elegantes, de uñas cuidadas, antes de volver a levantar la cabeza y mirarlo.

Clint tenía la vista puesta en ella, con los ojos un poco entornados. Serio, como si intentara leer en su interior.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Nat? Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se esforzó en sonreír.

—¿Cuándo he dicho que quisiese comprar un rancho? ¿Y contigo? —quiso saber, intentando desviar la atención de Clint.

Los labios de él se curvaron ligeramente en una sonrisa que le iluminó la mirada. 

—Después de aquella misión, en Niza. 

Natasha frunció los labios y, un segundo más tarde, se encogió de hombros.

—Debía de estar borracha, porque no lo recuerdo. 

—Tú nunca te emborrachas, Nat —apostilló Clint, visiblemente divertido—. Admítelo, estás loca por venirte a vivir conmigo.

De los labios de la mujer salió algo parecido a un bufido de contrariedad. Lo miró a los ojos, asegurándose de que acaparaba toda su atención.

—Estaría loca si lo hiciera. ¿Tú has visto tu apartamento?

Clint no le respondió, tan sólo se limitó a sonreírle. Y ella le correspondió de la misma manera sin poder evitarlo. Clint tenía una de esas sonrisas de las que no puedes escapar con facilidad sin imitarlo, aún cuando le gustara mostrarse serio ante los demás, recapacitó Natasha. Claro que con ella no tenía por qué hacerlo. Se conocían demasiado bien.

Se quedaron callados durante unos minutos, en un silencio cómodo, sin tener la obligación de decirse algo. Natasha fue la primera en romperlo.

—¿Y qué harías en un rancho, Clint? —preguntó, cuando la curiosidad por saber pudo más que la comodidad—. ¿Qué haríamos allí? ¿Criar ganado? ¿Caballos? ¿Mirar las nubes pasar? Te aburrirías a las dos semanas. Puede que antes.

—No lo sé, Nat.

—Yo sí lo sé, porque te conozco demasiado bien —le dijo—. ¿Te ves viviendo una vida tranquila, sin preocuparte de nada más que de las cosas rutinarias? ¿De vivir una vida normal? No, Clint, no somos de esa clase de personas.

Esperó una respuesta por parte de su compañero que no acababa de llegar. Mientras tanto, una sombra oscureció los ojos claros del hombre, alejando así cualquier atisbo de buen humor. Clint se removió en su asiento, incómodo por primera vez desde que llegara.

—¿Y qué piensas que podemos hacer? —le respondió—. Si llega a confirmarse lo de la agencia.

—Se confirmará —contestó Natasha, por completo segura de ello. Aunque le disgustara pensarlo, estaba convencida.

Los largos dedos de Clint tamborilearon una vez más sobre la mesa.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él. Mientras tanto, me voy —se deslizó hasta el borde por el asiento de piel sintética y se puso en pie. Natasha alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Te marchas?

Él asintió con rotundidad, mientras se colocaba adecuadamente el cuello de la chaqueta y la capucha utilizando el cristal de la ventana a modo de espejo. Bajó la mirada para encontrar la de ella.

—Sí. Es temprano, así que me vuelvo a la cama — respondió. Y con una amplia sonrisa que iluminó sus facciones, preguntó, bajando un poco el tono de voz e inclinándose sobre la mesa, acercándose —: ¿Vienes conmigo?

Las sonrisas fáciles y los cómodos silencios se esfumaron de repente. Natasha clavó sus ojos en él, sin decir nada. El ambiente se hizo pesado y una descarga eléctrica la sacudió, desde la base del cuello hasta las nalgas, recorriendo toda su espina dorsal. Sus manos, escondidas bajo la mesa, se agarraron con fuerza a sus rodillas, clavando los dedos en ellas. Era muy consciente de la cercanía de Clint. Podía notar el suave aire que exhalaba y su calor, el peso de su mirada sobre ella. No debería ponerla nerviosa, se dijo una y otra vez. No debería estarlo, pero lo estaba. Y, por un breve instante, se sintió estúpida por ello, porque no tenía razones para sentirse de aquella manera. Aquel tira y afloja entre ambos, aquella manifiesta tensión sexual, que aparecía cuando bajaban la guardia y que mantenían desde no recordaba cuándo, se acabaría en el momento en que ella le respondiera acorde con lo que sentía y con lo que deseaba. Si la ocasión fuese aquella, en ese mismo día, en ese mismo instante, lo haría tomándolo de la mano y yéndose con él a su apartamento, ese que había visitado tantas veces, pero nunca para quedarse. Pero no había nada como el sexo para joder una amistad, se recordó, como si un pie invisible le hubiese dado una patada en el centro de su estómago. Y ella le debía mucho a Clint, más de lo que jamás podría llegar a devolverle, para correr el riesgo de echarlo a perder por un polvo. O dos.

Clint continuó en el mismo lugar, de pie junto a ella, con el semblante serio, aguardando una respuesta que ella no se sentía preparada para dar. Ni en un sentido ni en otro. Finalmente, arrugó los labios y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana por la que ya estaba comenzando a entrar la luz de la mañana.

—Te avisaré si se confirma la noticia —le dijo, sin mirarlo.

Natasha podría haber jurado que un débil sonido, una mezcla de decepción y molestia, salió de la garganta de su compañero. Aunque con reticencia, Clint asintió. Se irguió y la saludó con un cabeceo antes de dar media vuelta para abandonar el local. 

Volteó su cabeza unos segundos después, en dirección a la puerta. Clint ya no estaba. Bajó la mirada, despacio, hacia la servilleta de papel doblada que tenía delante de ella. Era una idiota. Idiota por no hacer lo que deseaba hacer: tomarlo de la mano y marcharse con él. A su casa o donde quisieran. En un gesto nervioso, se mordió el labio inferior mientras su mirada recaía en la enorme cristalera que había junto a su mesa, ofreciéndole un pobre reflejo de sí misma. Desvió la mirada hacia la televisión. Estaban dando en primicia las imágenes del último ataque kaiju, ocurrido al parecer aquella misma noche en Singapur. Helicópteros sobrevolando las ruinas de la ciudad. Gente corriendo de un lado a otro. La devastación por todos lados. Y, al fin, la gran mole informe del kaiju derrumbado en el suelo, rodeada por los efectivos militares. Junto a él, el jaeger, la máquina que lo había derrotado, alzándose orgullosa. Sintió pena por todas aquellas personas, por toda aquella destrucción. Se quedó mirando la pantalla. Allí, en Nueva York, estaban seguros. O, al menos, aún lo estaban. Los kaijus no habían encontrado el modo de cruzar hasta el Atlántico. Pero si todo seguía como hasta ahora, incrementándose la aparición de esos bichos y la virulencia con la que atacaban, sería cuestión de tiempo que encontraran una brecha. La imagen cambió de nuevo, olvidando el ataque a Singapur. Natasha dejó de mirar hacia la pantalla.

En realidad, no estaba preocupada por el cierre de la organización. Si la cerraban encontraría otra. Había trabajado en muchas agencias antes, unas con más renombre que otras. Alguna que otra vez había operado por su cuenta, para quien le pagara mejor. No hacía preguntas, no cuestionaba. Hacía su trabajo y se marchaba. Hasta el siguiente encargo en otra ciudad, en otro país. Había estado dando tumbos hasta que encontró a Barton. O Barton la encontró a ella. 

No tenía sentido engañarse: el desmantelamiento de la organización significaría perder a Clint como compañero. Era a eso a lo que no quería enfrentarse.

Algunos decían de ella que era valiente, otros habían dicho que era osada e, incluso, temeraria. En lo que a Clint Barton se refería, era una cobarde.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

La gente solía decir que no debías enamorarte de tu compañera de trabajo, que eso siempre traía problemas. Estaba claro que ninguno de ellos había conocido nunca a Natasha Romanoff.

Clint había regresado a su apartamento, dispuesto a meterse de nuevo en la cama y continuar durmiendo. Y lo había intentando. Pero la charla con Natasha lo había dejado más intranquilo de lo que había admitido delante de su compañera. Tumbado en la cama, boca arriba, con los brazos cruzados sobre su abdomen, el sueño se resistía a hacer acto de presencia.

Era temprano, absurdamente temprano. No solía tener problemas para conciliar el sueño. Algunas veces, se levantaba de la cama y se sentaba en el sofá para ver la televisión. Cuando volvía a mirar el reloj, habían pasado tres horas. Incluso más. Pero aquel no era su día. Cerraba los ojos, pero lo único que estaba consiguiendo era un dolor de cabeza y un incipiente enfado.

Cuando había recibido la noticia de boca de Natasha, había intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, sobre todo porque aún no estaba confirmada. Pero tenía que acordar que los informadores de su compañera eran fuentes fiables, quienes quiera que fuesen. No recordaba una sola vez en la que hubiesen fallado. No creía que fueran a comenzar a hacerlo en ese preciso momento.

Echó las piernas abajo de la cama, apoyando ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, sobre el colchón. Frente a él estaba la ventana, cerrada y con las cortinas corridas. Pese a ello, la luz de la mañana se las estaba apañando para filtrase a través del tejido, dibujando una forma caprichosa en la pared opuesta. Se levantó y con paso cansado se acercó hasta la ventana, descorriendo la cortina con vigor. Miró hacia el exterior, fijándose en las pequeñas formas de los coches que pasaban por la calle, como si fueran los juguetes de un niño desperdigados en por suelo. 

Miró sobre su hombro, a la habitación desordenada. El edredón estaba a los pies de la cama, hecho un ovillo en el suelo y la sábana colgaba por el lado opuesto. Pasó a su lado, encaminándose hacia la cocina. 

Cruzó la sala de estar, descalzo, sin preocuparse por saber dónde estaban sus zapatillas. No quedaba café en la cafetera. Tampoco creía que quedara café de ningún otro tipo. Tendría que contentarse con lo que hubiese en la nevera. Y sabía que no era mucho. No le dedicaba mucho tiempo a hacer la compra. Solía comer fuera y, para cenar, se contentaba con una pizza o comida asiática que compraba en el restaurante tailandés que había a la vuelta de la esquina. Se giró, decepcionado, y volvió al salón, arrojándose sobre el sofá, bocabajo. Un cojín rebotó al impacto del peso muerto de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo. Lo dejó allí, mirándolo con fijeza.

¿Cuánto de razón tendría el informador de Natasha? Dado que daba por hecho que no se había equivocado, que no lo había hecho antes, entonces, ¿qué pasaría a partir de ese momento? ¿Qué ocurriría con todas las personas que trabajaban allí? ¿Qué pasaría con él y con Natasha? Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Si había algo que no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia era perder a Natasha. Era su compañera y su amiga, desde hacía muchos años. Jamás, antes de ella, había trabajado con alguien que lo comprendiera al nivel que ella lo comprendía, sin palabras, casi sin mirarse. Un simple gesto y ambos sabían qué debían hacer. Y cuándo. No quería perder aquello. Pero, sobre todo, no quería perderla a ella, como persona. Si la organización cerraba, y no tenían trabajo, ya no tenía sentido que estuviesen juntos. Nada los ataba el uno al otro. Eran amigos, por supuesto, pero su amistad nunca había sobrepasado el ámbito laboral. Y eso, exactamente eso, era lo más que le molestaba de todo aquel asunto.

No temía quedarse sin trabajo. No era la primera vez que tenía que reinventarse, dejar atrás lo que había sido hasta ese momento y encauzar de nuevo su vida. Eso no le asustaba, no. Que ella tomara un camino diferente: eso sí que le hacía encogerse el estómago. El llegar a perderla.

No creía en el amor a primera vista ni en la teoría de las almas gemelas. La vida se había encargado de recordárselo una y otra vez pero hacía tiempo que había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba enamorado de ella. No fue la primera vez que la vio, no. Ni fue de un día para otro. Se forjó a través de entrenamientos, misiones exitosas y otras que no lo fueron tanto. Charlas a oscuras, esperando a que el objetivo en cuestión hiciese algún movimiento. De meteduras de pata y de no seguir las órdenes. ¿Y ella iba a salir de su vida sin que se lo dijera? Era muchas cosas en la vida, pero si había algo que no fuera, era ser un cobarde. 

Había intentando decírselo, más de una vez de hecho. Decirle… ¿qué? ¿Que la quería? ¿Que quería acostarse con ella? ¿Que, cuando su mente no estaba atareada en una misión, era su imagen todo lo que él podía visualizar? “¡Venga ya, Barton, te arrancaría los intestinos!”, pensó con desgana, cerrando los ojos y enterrando el rostro entre los cojines del sofá. Sus insinuaciones de nada le habían servido. Sólo para que ella mirara hacia otra parte, como si no quisiera darse por aludida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y bufó contra el sofá, con la nariz pegada a él. Menos mal que era bueno en su trabajo porque si tuviese que ganarse la vida con sus palabras, lo llevaba claro.

 

El teléfono sonó cuando la tarde ya había caído. Después de estar media mañana dando vueltas en el sofá, se había quedado dormido. Ni siquiera había almorzado. Miró el reloj con los párpados hinchados y medio entornados antes de echar mano al teléfono que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón. 

Sabía que era ella antes de que su vista pudiese enfocar la pantalla del móvil. Aceptó la llamada y se lo llevó al oído.

—Dime, Nat.

—¿Estabas dormido?

Clint alzó una ceja y retiró unos centímetros el aparato de su rosto, mirando intrigado la pantalla por si, por alguna extraña circunstancia, estaba activada la videollamada y volvió a llevarse el teléfono al oído. Natasha lo conocía demasiado bien, no necesitaba de llamadas de video para saberlo.

—No —mintió con descaro, intentando que su voz no sonara tan espesa.

Casi pudo jurar que oyó una débil risotada al otro lado de la línea.

—Bien, lo que tú digas.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Supo qué era lo que la había hecho llamarle antes de que ella pudiese contestar.

—Los de la agencia. Quieren vernos mañana por la mañana —contestó ella, eficiente y con cierta frialdad en el tono de su voz. En su mente la vio fruncir los labios al responderle como si la tuviera allí mismo, delante de él.

Se cubrió los ojos con una mano, ejerciendo una ligera presión. Pasó la mano por su frente y por el pelo corto, hasta que terminó despeinándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba. 

—¿A qué hora?

—A primera hora. Te paso a buscar.

Clint asintió con un gesto de cabeza con rotundidad, por puro instinto, a pesar de que su compañera no podía verlo.

—Bien. Estaré preparado.

De nuevo la risa contenida de Natasha, casi inaudible, pero tan real como si la estuviese viendo.

—Más te vale. O te saco de la cama a rastras, Barton.

Escuchó que había cortado la llamada antes de poder siquiera despedirse de ella. Pulsó el icono rojo que había en pantalla y, con lentitud, dejó el aparato a su lado, en el sofá. Pues ahí estaba; sin confirmación oficial aún pero todo meridianamente claro. Al día siguiente estarían sin trabajo. Pensó que todo era una mierda.

 

Llegaron al edificio a la hora en que los habían convocado. Natasha había sido puntual, como lo era siempre y él se había esforzado en serlo. Accedieron por la entrada del personal, enseñando sus credenciales al guardia de seguridad, que los saludó con un parco gesto y una mirada severa, como si no llevara haciendo aquello mismo desde hacía años.

Subieron en el ascensor atestado de empleados, uno junto al otro, con la mirada puesta en la puerta que insistía en abrirse en todas las plantas del edificio antes de llegar a la suya. Los números en la pequeña pantalla digital sobre ella avanzaban con lentitud. Clint, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, movió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, buscando una posición más cómoda. Natasha apenas giró la cabeza hacia él. No le hacía falta acercarse demasiado, una leve inclinación y estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó la mujer, en voz baja, apenas un susurro.

Clint la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Debería estarlo?

Natasha negó tajantemente.

—No. Creo que esto es algo hecho. 

La mandíbula de Clint se tensó. Levantó la barbilla hacia el frente, en un gesto que podía parecer altanero.

—Yo pienso lo mismo. Creo que es puro trámite. Palmadita en la espalda, qué buenos que somos todos y a la calle.

Los labios de Natasha se fruncieron en un hosco mohín. 

—Oiremos lo que tengan que decirnos y luego, ya veremos.

Le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que transcurrió hasta que el número del piso apareció en la pantalla digital. Se abrieron paso entre las personas que aún continuaban su viaje y salieron al amplio vestíbulo.

Saludaron de idéntica manera a cuantos se encontraron a su paso: un leve asentimiento mientras continuaban con su caminar. Hasta que llegaron al despacho del director de operativos Jasper Sitwell. 

La secretaria les dio la bienvenida levantando el auricular del teléfono, sin dejar de mirarlos. 

—Señor, Barton y Romanoff han llegado —informó la secretaria a quien estuviese al otro lado de la línea.

La mujer asintió, con la vista clavada en ellos. Colgó el teléfono y se levantó.

—Pueden pasar.

No se hicieron de rogar y ambos giraron sobre sí mismos para encaminarse hacia la gruesa puerta de cristal opaco que daba acceso al despacho del Director Sitwell. Dejó que Natasha cruzara en primer lugar y él le sostuvo la puerta hasta que ella hubo entrado.

El director Sitwell los estaba esperando de pie, al otro lado de la gran mesa tras la que se escudaba. A Clint no le gustó su actitud, tan estirada y seria. A decir verdad, nunca le había gustado Sitwell y nunca lo había considerado un buen jefe, ni tan siquiera uno aceptable. Pero él se limitaba a cumplir órdenes y hacer su trabajo lo mejor que podía, porque eso, hacer su trabajo y hacerlo bien, sí que le gustaba. Pero no tenía por qué ser un admirador de quien dirigía aquel lugar. No lo era, en absoluto. 

Tal vez, después de todo, perder aquel trabajo no iba a ser algo malo.

Natasha y él tomaron asiento en los dos sillones que encontraron delante de ellos, frente a la mesa. Miró a su compañera de soslayo. Natasha estaba sentada sin apoyar la espalda, con los hombros rígidos y la cabeza erguida. Las manos colocadas en sendas rodillas y la mirada al frente, fija en Sitwell. Ella no se lo diría, ni lo admitiría si le preguntaba, pero sabía que estaba igual de nerviosa que él. Nerviosos a su manera. Ambos lo habían negado en el viaje en el ascensor, pero los dos sabían que no era del todo cierto. Natasha intentaba no exteriorizar emociones y no le importaba que la consideraran fría. Él sabía que no lo era.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que no estaba escuchando lo que el director Sitwell les estaba contando. Su mente estaba a miles de kilómetros distancia de allí, pensando en qué opciones tenían ambos, en qué harían con sus vidas en el momento en que Sitwell les confirmara lo que ya sabían. Oyó palabras como “imposible” y “obsoleto”, pero se le escapaba el contexto en el que habían sido dichas. Su mirada vagó entre el rostro severo del director mientras hablaba y Natasha, sentada a su lado, prestándole al hombre la atención que él se negaba a darle. Las manos de Sitwell gesticulaban, queriendo así reforzar aquello que les estaba diciendo y que a él, básicamente, le daba lo mismo.

Más palabras, incongruentes para él, surgieron de la boca del director. Tenía ganas de que acabara todo aquello y salir de allí.

Cuando, minutos después, se dio cuenta de que Natasha se había puesto en pie, la imitó de inmediato. Sitwell no se molestó en hacerlo. Los despidió de manera fría y escueta. Clint dejó que Natasha abandonara en primer lugar el despacho, sujetándole la puerta, tal y como había hecho al entrar, y saliendo tras ella. 

No cruzaron palabra alguna hasta que traspasaron el vestíbulo de entrada. La mañana estaba fría, gris y una pequeña nube de vaho escapaba de los labios de ambos. Clint se subió el cuello de su cazadora, intentando resguardarse de alguna manera. Natasha se arrebujó en el abrigo corto que llevaba, y cruzó los brazos ante su pecho. Docenas de personas iban y venían a su alrededor, algunos accediendo al edificio que ellos acababan de abandonar y otros, como ellos habían hecho, saliendo de él. Era curioso, pensó Clint por un momento, ninguna persona que abandonaba la sede central de la agencia parecía feliz, más bien al contrario. Bajó la cabeza, fijando su mirada en las puntas de sus zapatos. El suelo estaba mojado y removió un pequeño charco que había delante de él.

—¿Has pensado qué vamos a hacer, Clint?

La voz de Natasha reclamó su atención. Levantó los ojos lo justo para poder mirarla.

—¿Qué crees que es lo mejor?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Aceptar lo que nos dan —le dijo, mientras una nueva nube de vaho abandonaba sus labios, sonrojados por el frío—. No tiene sentido querer aferrarse a esto, cuando ya está todo hablando y pactado por los gobiernos. Tomar el finiquito y las garantías salariales que aún nos corresponden y buscar otra cosa. Tenemos el sueldo de dos meses mientras tanto. No es mucho pero es algo.

Clint miró de nuevo a su alrededor. Asintió con rotundidad.

—Entonces eso haremos. Confío en ti.

Natasha metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

—¿Has escuchado algo de lo que ha contado Sitwell? —le preguntó, alzando una ceja de la manera en que solía hacerlo cuando quería intimidar a su interlocutor. Claro que con él no funcionaba. O no funcionaba todas las veces.

Le sonrió a medias, alzando sólo la comisura de los labios. Se pasó la mano por la nuca, azorado.

—Sólo el comienzo.

Las facciones de Natasha se tornaron serias, oscureciéndose de momento. 

—¿En qué estabas pensando, Clint? 

—En lo que haremos a partir de mañana —le contestó al punto, sin dudar. Había estado dándole vueltas todo el tiempo que habían estado en el despacho del director y creía haber llegado a una respuesta.

Natasha despegó los labios para contestarle, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y la cerró. Los volvió a abrir, pasados unos segundos.

—¿Haremos? ¿Los dos?

Clint no se movió. Notó cómo todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban y la respiración se ralentizaba hasta casi detenerse. Tragó saliva y miró al otro extremo de la plaza, por encima de Natasha.

—Lo siento — comenzó disculpándose, visiblemente aturdido, mientras se pasaba una mano por la mejilla. El ruido de la barba crecida raspó la palma de su mano. Se detuvo para dejar caer el brazo y encogerse de hombros—. Tal vez he sido pretencioso al elaborar ese supuesto. Quiero decir que no… consigo ver un futuro en el que no sigas siendo mi compañera. Pero entendería que no quieras…

Conocía a Natasha. Sabía que nunca le había permitido a nadie elegir por ella, hombre o mujer. Había visto a su compañera enfrentarse a superiores sólo porque habían decidido en su lugar, sin darle voz ni voto, aún cuando la elección estaba justificada. Había sido algo muy osado por su parte. Pero le había nacido así. Su mente lo había traicionado, pensando en ambos como un todo, sin distinciones. Sin fisuras. Natasha y Clint.

Los ojos verdes de la mujer se clavaron en él, con los párpados un poco entornados, endureciendo la mirada. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no dar un paso atrás. “Bien, Barton, has metido la pata hasta el fondo, colega. Enhorabuena”, se dijo, intentando que de su garganta no escapara una maldición que le estaba quemando vivo. 

Un instante después, los rasgos de Natasha se relajaron, asomando una especie de sonrisa que le concedió la aprobación para volver a respirar. 

—No te justifiques, Barton. No vas a desprenderte tan fácilmente de mí — le dijo, acercándose a él tanto como pudo sin descruzar los brazos de delante de su pecho. Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo de frente, a los ojos, altiva —. Entonces, ¿qué ha pensado esa cabeza tuya?

Clint sonrió.

—PPDC.

Vio la sorpresa cruzar por el rostro de ella. Sólo durante un breve instante, antes de que se desvaneciera.

—Lo decías en serio el otro día. Alistarnos en las Naciones Unidas para luchar contra los kaijus.

Clint asintió con vehemencia. No sabía que lo había estado considerando hasta hacía un momento, cuando habían abandonado la reunión con Sitwell. No le pareció una idea tan descabellada. 

—Tenemos preparación, Nat. No somos novatos en cuanto a protocolos y trabajo duro. Si nos aceptan, seremos unos buenos rangers. ¿Qué me dices?

La humedad que rondaba la mañana decidió convertirse en copos de nieve. Los primeros cayeron sobre ellos con lentitud, minúsculos, flotando a su alrededor. Ambos alzaron el rostro hacia el cielo, con los ojos medio entornados. Nunca había creído en las señales, ni el destino, ni nada parecido. Pero que, en aquel momento se pusiese a nevar. Otra persona más creyente lo habría considerado como una señal del cielo.

Natasha bajó la mirada, con los ojos brillantes y una amplia, y rara sonrisa, prendida en su rostro. 

—Que tendremos que ir descargándonos de la red la hoja de inscripción. E ir buscando ropa de abrigo. Me han dicho que en Alaska suele nevar muy a menudo.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

La contestación llegó tan sólo dos días después de enviar la solicitud en la web del PPDC.

En aquellos días, miles de personas querían formar parte del grupo que se encargaba de mantener a raya a los monstruos que el Océano Pacífico vomitaba. Querían formar parte de los que estaban ganando. Los nuevos Marines. El cuerpo de élite. Pero lo cierto era que no todos eran admitidos. Muchos comenzaban el programa de entrenamiento. Sólo un pequeño número terminaba licenciándose en la Academia de Rangers del PPDC. Menos aún conseguían ser tan buenos como para que les construyeran un jaeger. 

De algún modo, las reseñas que habían introducido sobre su experiencia laboral, aunque no era un dato obligatorio, les debían haber llamado la atención. O eso pudieron entender gracias al correo electrónico que les habían enviado en respuesta. Los emplazaban para viajar dos días más tarde a la sede de la Academia Jaeger, en Anchorage. 

Natasha lo había llamado en el mismo momento en que recibió el mail. Había sido tan escueta como solía serlo, preguntándole si lo había leído y qué le parecía. Él se había encogido de hombros como si ella, en efecto, pudiese verlo. Habían hablado durante unos minutos y Natasha se había ofrecido para buscar un vuelo que los llevara hasta la ciudad de Alaska al día siguiente. Lo había dejado en sus manos, sabiendo que estaría todo preparado. Él se limitaría a estar en el lugar indicado a la hora acordada. Así funcionaban.

Clint leyó una y otra vez el mail que había llegado a su buzón de correo; una copia exacta del que había recibido Natasha. Lo releyó de nuevo. Sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla y tomó aire. No podía decir que estuviese nervioso ante aquel nuevo horizonte que despuntaba ante ellos, pero sí que se sentía algo inquieto. Había visto por las noticias cómo se las gastaban los kaijus, esos monstruos, impensables hasta hacía muy poco tiempo y que arrasaban todo a su paso. 

Su trabajo, el que había venido realizando hasta hacía poco más de una semana, había sido siempre desde la distancia. Marcar un objetivo y abatirlo. Era bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, más que bueno, pero rara vez había tenido que enfrentarse a su enemigo con sus manos desnudas. Si lo hacía, era porque la situación se había torcido y debían abatirlo costara lo que costase.

Ser un ranger del PPDC sería algo muy distinto. Si algún día les daban un jaeger que poder pilotar, el cuerpo a cuerpo con aquellas moles de músculo que eran los kaijus era casi obligatorio. Algunos de los combates habían sido retransmitidos por las televisiones de todo el mundo, como si se tratase de un espectáculo de circo. El robot gigante contra el monstruo salido de las profundidades del mar. La tecnología contra la naturaleza… naturaleza de otro plano dimensional, pero naturaleza a fin de cuentas. Cansado de ver la misma pantalla una y otra vez, cerró el programa y apagó el ordenador. 

Era hora de preparar las maletas y encaminarse hacia un nuevo futuro.


	2. CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2

 

El viaje fue inusualmente tranquilo para las fechas en las que encontraban, en pleno invierno. Pero todo cambió cuando aterrizaron en el aeropuerto Ted Stevens, de Anchorage. Una tormenta procedente del ártico lo había dejado todo cubierto de nieve, mucha más de la que solía haber en aquella época del año. Tanto Clint como ella habían estado en sitios fríos, más parecidos a congeladores que a otra cosa. Ella era rusa, o lo había sido, pero no había esperado aquel clima, pese a todo lo que había leído sobre el invierno en Alaska. 

Las comunicaciones por tierra estaban colapsadas y tardaron más de medio día en recorrer los veinte kilómetros que los separaban de la Academia Jaeger. 

Cuando por fin llegaron la actividad en el inmenso vestíbulo, de techos altos y paredes tapizadas con el emblema del PPDC, les dio la bienvenida. El gobierno no había escatimado en gastos en aquel lugar y todo hablaba de en qué se derrochaba en los últimos tiempos el dinero del contribuyente. 

Era un hervidero de gente, que iba y venía sin reparar en nadie en concreto a su alrededor. Todos con papeles en las manos, leyéndolos e intentando descifrar hacia dónde tenían que dirigirse. Todos miraban a un lado y a otro, descolocados y expectantes. Clint se paró junto a ella, a su lado, dejando en el suelo el petate que llevaba colgado del hombro. Todavía llevaba calado hasta las orejas su gorro de lana y tenía la nariz roja. Natasha tuvo que contener una sonrisa al mirarlo. Desvió la mirada hacia cuanto les rodeaba.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Clint, con la voz algo gangosa. Estornudó una vez y luego otra más.

Natasha lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Tú, tomarte algo para ese resfriado. Cuando lo hayas hecho, iremos a la oficina de registro.

Clint bufó.

—No estoy resfriado. —Y estornudó de nuevo. Natasha sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo de papel que le entregó con aire distraído, y que él tomó de inmediato—. Es alergia.

—Claro, alergia —le respondió, frunciendo los labios y mirando hacia el alto techo—. Venga, tenemos que decirles que hemos llegado.

La oficina de registro de los nuevos aspirantes estaba atestada. Muchos de ellos habían recalado allí aquel mismo día, así que tendrían que aguardar la cola hasta que fuera su turno. Natasha miró a su alrededor. No le diría a Clint que se veían un poco fuera de lugar, pero era lo que pensaba. La mayoría de las personas que allí se encontraban apenas llegaban a la veintena. Algunos, tal vez ni eso. Caras ilusionadas y ojos resplandecientes que lo miraban todo con expectación y con el entusiasmo propio de quien no ha visto y vivido atrocidades en su vida. Jóvenes que se aferraban a sus maletas, nuevas y sin un solo rasguño. En cambio, ellos… No podía decir que estaba cansada, porque no era del todo cierto. Se sentía con energías y ganas de comenzar una nueva vida, un nuevo trabajo, una nueva etapa. De no haber sido así, le habría dicho a Clint que no le había gustado su idea. No era el caso, no, pero su bagaje personal no le permitía ser tan exaltada como todos aquellos jóvenes que los rodeaban. 

En cierta manera, sentía envidia. Casi no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido realmente entusiasmada por algo. De la clase de exaltación que te hace batir palmas y sonreír como loca. Tal vez no lo había hecho nunca, no estaba en su naturaleza exteriorizar de aquella manera sus sentimientos. 

Un nuevo estornudo de Clint le hizo girar la cabeza y fijar la mirada en él. En apariencia, su compañero estaba leyendo uno de los panfletos que habían encontrado en el vestíbulo de entrada, pero ella sabía que, a pesar de ello, Clint estaba al corriente de todos y cada uno de los que los rodeaban. Lo podía ver en el ligero pulso que, de vez en cuando, se manifestaba en su mandíbula. O en sus hombros, no del todo relajados. Tenía su petate ante él, pegado a sus piernas. El papel que tenía entre sus manos agarrado con fuerza. Se fijó en él una vez más, de manera concienzuda. Clint era un hombre hecho y derecho, y destacaba como un faro en el puerto entre todos aquellos jovencitos, casi imberbes, algunos de ellos aún por alcanzar su máxima estatura. 

Cuando les llegó el turno había transcurrido más de media hora. Un hombre de mediana edad, con cara de estar profundamente aburrido, les dio la bienvenida a la Academia Jaeger, junto con un dossier para cada uno. Explicó dónde se encontraban sus habitaciones y señaló el ajetreado horario que debían seguir ese mismo día, lleno de test psicotécnicos y pruebas médicas. Abandonaron el lugar con la documentación, dejando que el siguiente aspirante a piloto de jaeger tomara su lugar.

Con la ayuda del mapa de las instalaciones que les habían facilitado se dirigieron a la zona que les habían indicado, dispuestos a dejar allí su equipaje y prepararse para la exhaustiva tarde que los aguardaba.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Los pasillos que llevaban a la zona de las habitaciones le recordaron a una película de universidad. Los jóvenes, dejándose llevar por su innato entusiasmo, iban y venían con sus maletas a cuestas y grandes sonrisas prendidas en los rostros. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera aprobarían las pruebas iniciales y pronto volverían a sus respectivos hogares, pensó Natasha, pasando junto a ellos, precediendo a Clint.

Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones, comprobaron que éstas eran contiguas. Natasha se alegró de que estuvieran en uno de los extremos más alejados del pasillo. El tránsito de personas sería mucho menor y a ella le gustaba el silencio y la tranquilidad cuando era necesario. Dejaron sus bártulos y, sin entretenerse, se dirigieron hacia la primera cita que les indicaba el horario: el reconocimiento médico.

Natasha no recordaba la última vez que se sometió a un examen médico tan exhaustivo. Tal vez fue cuando la agencia la reclutó, muchos años atrás. Pero aquel estaba siendo un poco más concienzudo. Los estudios encefalográficos ocuparon gran parte de la tarde, así como los test neuronales y los escáneres tomográficos. Las salas por las que había pasado eran frías, inhóspitas y asépticas. Nadie hablaba, tan sólo se escuchaba el ruido de las máquinas y los generadores eléctricos que las alimentaban. Los técnicos intercambiaron pocas palabras con ella, las justas para darle las instrucciones sobre qué hacer o dónde ponerse. Ella lo siguió todo a pies juntillas. 

Habían pasado más de tres horas cuando, por fin, dieron por finalizada la última prueba. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo cansada que estaba. Todo lo que quería hacer era tumbarse en la cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Incluso se había olvidado de que llevaba horas sin probar bocado. Salió al pasillo, igual de aséptico e impersonal que todas las habitaciones en las que había estado. Era el pasillo trasero, en el que desembocaban todas las consultas, para que quienes habían acabado sus exámenes, no tuvieran que mezclarse con quienes todavía aguardaban su turno de ser llamados. 

Al final del pasillo, a su derecha, había una puerta más ancha que las demás, con un pequeño cartel luminoso sobre ella, indicando la salida. Se encaminó hacia allí con paso calmado. Oyó como la puerta de una de las consultas que había dejado atrás se abría tras ella. Continuó caminando.

—Nat—la voz de Clint a su espalda la detuvo. Se giró sobre sus talones. Su compañero estaba colocándose la cazadora. Tenía la nariz roja y los ojos algo llorosos.

—¿Qué tal la alergia? —le preguntó, con sorna. Clint entornó los párpados, convirtiendo sus labios en un rictus de seriedad.

—Me han recetado un antigripal —respondió, enseñándole un pequeño tubo lleno de pastillas blancas, que zarandeó, haciéndolas sonar. —¿Qué tal te ha ido a tí?

Natasha se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a ponerse en camino, en dirección hacia la puerta de salida.

—Bien. Sin problemas. Pero estoy cansada y creo que voy a mi habitación. A dormir.

Alcanzaron la puerta de salida. Cuando traspasaron el umbral, el silencio que reinaba en el pasillo que acababan de dejar atrás se convirtió en un bullicio de personas yendo y viniendo. Antes de poder mezclarse con los que iban y venían, Clint la detuvo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, reclamando así su atención. Natasha giró para enfrentarlo, pegando su espalda a la pared que tenía más cercana. Dos jóvenes, bromeando entre ellos, pasaron a su lado. Clint dio un paso hacia su compañera, dejando espacio a los dos chicos.

—¿No vas a cenar? —le preguntó, tan cerca de ella que podía notar el calor de su cuerpo. Clint miró a su alrededor antes de continuar—: No tengo ni idea de dónde podemos ir pero debe de haber algún sitio.

—No tengo ganas, en serio —contestó Natasha, con una mano masajeándose ligeramente la sien izquierda y rehuyendo la mirada de Clint a propósito—. Sólo quiero tumbarme en la cama. 

Clint no se movió. Despacio, alzó la vista para encontrarlo con los ojos fijos en ella, medio entornados y con los labios unidos en una fina y severa línea que hacía endurecer la mandíbula oscurecida por la sombra de la barba. 

—Deberías tomar algo. Hace horas que no comes. Pero si prefieres irte a dormir, adelante — dijo al fin Clint, dando un paso atrás, separándose de ella. De repente, Natasha sintió como una brisa helada cruzaba entre ambos, ocupando el lugar en donde había estado él hacía unos instantes. Se separó de la pared, enderezando los hombros. Al fin, asintió con la cabeza.

—Nos vemos mañana, Clint —su mano rozó con suavidad el antebrazo de su compañero, ejerciendo una ligera presión a modo de despedida. 

Sin esperar a que él hiciera lo propio, pasó a su lado y se alejó, en dirección a su habitación, sabiendo que los ojos de Clint seguían fijos en ella a pesar de la distancia. 

 

&&&&&&&&

 

El reloj acababa de dar las cuatro de la mañana cuando Natasha se despertó sin saber bien el porqué. No había dormido tanto y aún se sentía cansada. Se revolvió en la cama, intentando buscar una postura diferente para favorecer de nuevo la llegada del sueño. Pero no lo logró, sólo consiguió con ello que le doliera la cabeza. Se tumbó bocarriba, encendió la pequeña lámpara que había en la mesilla junto a la cama y posó la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación. 

El dormitorio no tenía ventanas. Un gran poster de las Montañas Rocosas, que ocupaba casi toda la pared que había enfrente, ejercía la función de ventana imaginaria y creaba la ilusión de estar viendo el exterior. La temperatura era agradable y la habitación estaba lo suficientemente aireada a falta de ventilación natural. Miró de nuevo el reloj. Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez que lo hizo. Pensó que el responsable de aquel desvelo inapropiado sería el desfase horario con Nueva York, cosa que le sorprendió pero no le extrañó en absoluto. Cuatro horas no eran mucho pero su cuerpo aún no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Tumbada en la cama, posó las manos sobre el vientre, cálido y plano, palmeándolo con suavidad con la yema de los dedos. Notaba cómo subía y bajaba, acompañando a la respiración. De repente, el estómago rugió con ferocidad, haciéndole saber así que había hecho mal en saltarse la cena. La mano se movió sobre la zona, intentando calmarlo pero fue inútil, pues un nuevo rugido, más audible aún, hizo que se agitara, buscando una nueva postura para calmarlo.

En el silencio de la noche, un suave toque en la puerta de su habitación hizo que se incorporara sobre sus codos. No estaba segura de si, en realidad, lo había oído, o había sido producto de su imaginación. O un efecto de su ruidoso estómago. Un nuevo toque la sacó de dudas. Extrañada, se levantó de la cama con cuidado, sin molestarse en ponerse las zapatillas. Antes de aventurarse un poco más, miró en dirección a la mesilla, en donde había escondido el arma que solía llevar, decidiéndose entre ir a por ella o no. Decidió que estaba bien en el lugar en el que estaba y se dirigió con cautela hacia la puerta. 

—¿Quién es? — preguntó, apenas en un susurro y con la mano sobre el pomo.

—Nat, soy yo — oyó decir a Clint al otro lado. Se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza, hasta que su barbilla casi rozó su pecho. Descorrió el cerrojo.

El aire frío del pasillo le azotó en el rostro nada más abrir. Clint aguardaba frente a la puerta, con el pelo revuelto, el pantalón de chándal ajado que solía usar a modo de pijama y una camiseta gris. Encima de ella, su cazadora a medio cerrar.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Barton? —la pregunta sonó como un escopetazo incluso a sus oídos. Se pasó la mano por los ojos, antes de volver a hablar, con el tono de voz más sereno—: Son las cuatro de la mañana.

Clint asintió.

—Sé perfectamente la hora que es, muchas gracias.

Natasha pasó el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra. Colocó una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y lo agarró con fuerza.

—Si no has venido a saber la hora, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Hasta ese momento, Clint se había mantenido con las manos ocultas tras su espalda. Con lentitud, las sacó hacia adelante, entregándole una servilleta grande de papel que envolvía un objeto cuadrado.

—Pensé que te despertarías y tendrías hambre.

Nat lo tomó de manos de Clint. Antes de desenvolverlo, el aroma le llegó a la nariz: un sándwich de jamón, queso y tomate y un pequeño toque de mostaza verde. Se quedó mirando el trozo de pan como si no hubiera visto algo parecido en su vida. Levantó la mirada hacia él.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba despierta? —le preguntó, intrigada.

Clint desvió la mirada hacia el interior de la habitación, a algún punto sobre la cabeza de Natasha. Se encogió de hombros. 

—No lo sabía. 

Una pequeña ráfaga de aire helado circuló por el pasillo, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Natasha de arriba abajo. Se abrazó a sí misma, teniendo cuidado con el sándwich.

Clint se arrebujó en su cazadora.

—Buenas noches, Nat.

Antes de que él se girara, la mano de Natasha lo detuvo.

—¿No quieres pasar? —preguntó, con una media sonrisa—. No podía dormir. Así me acompañas mientras me como el bocadillo, ¿quieres?

Clint no contestó, se limitó a mirarla con seriedad. Natasha no estaba muy segura de si el frío que sentía se debía a la baja temperatura que hacía en el pasillo o era debido a los escrutadores ojos de Clint, fijos en ella. O, tal vez, no era frío lo que sentía después de todo. Sólo sabía que la sensación recorría su espina dorsal de arriba abajo, cosquilleándola bajo la piel.

Natasha se hizo a un lado y abrió más la puerta de su habitación.

—Anda, entra. O te pondrás peor de ese resfriado.

Clint pasó delante de ella con andar calmado y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su cazadora. Natasha cerró la puerta en cuanto él estuvo dentro y anduvo hasta la cama. Se sentó en ella con las piernas cruzadas y el sándwich en la mano. Su compañero retiró de la única silla que había en la habitación la ropa que Natasha había dejado ahí antes de acostarse y la depositó sobre la mesa que había a su lado. Se dejó caer en ella, dejando su cuerpo resbalar sobre el asiento y descansando sus manos sobre ambas rodillas.

Natasha dejó a un lado la servilleta con la que había estado envuelto el sándwich y dio el primer bocado. Su estómago rugió.

—¿Cómo estás del resfriado? —preguntó Natasha cuando su boca estuvo otra vez vacía. Dio un nuevo mordisco mientras esperaba la respuesta de él.

Clint asintió.

—Creo que estoy mejor. Esas pastillas son geniales. Me hubiese gustado tenerlas mucho antes. Me hubiesen venido de perlas—le respondió, sonriendo a medias.

Natasha dio un nuevo mordisco a su sándwich, que menguaba poco a poco. Estaba delicioso pese a su sencillez. O tal vez era el hambre que sentía lo que lo hacía tan exquisito, pensó. 

—Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor, Clint. Mañana nos espera un día duro a juzgar por ese horario que nos entregaron. No tendremos tiempo para nada.

Clint no contestó, se limitó a asentir de manera lenta, con la mirada fija en algún punto del embaldosado del suelo.

Natasha tragó el último bocado que le quedaba, se limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta y, dejándola a un lado sobre la cama, bajó las piernas, sentándose al borde del colchón, frente a Clint. Estiró un brazo y llamó su atención con un ligero toque sobre su mano.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Distraído como estaba, Clint alzó la vista, sorprendido. La miró y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada.

Una arruga profunda surcó la frente de la mujer. Alzó una ceja en su más característico gesto que hizo que Clint retrepara en su asiento y enderezara la espalda.

—A otro puede que lo engañes, Barton. A mí, no —le dijo, con un cierto tono reprobatorio en su voz—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Clint se pasó una mano por el mentón. La sombra de la barba crecida endurecía sus rasgos faciales, pero fue un pequeño tic en la mandíbula apretada lo que le confería un aire de preocupación que no tenía cuando, minutos atrás, llegó hasta su puerta.

—Cuéntamelo —insistió Natasha, tomándolo de la muñeca. Clint fijó sus ojos en la mano de la mujer sobre la suya. Inmediatamente alzó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos claros de Natasha. Vio cómo la nuez de Clint subía y bajaba al tragar.

—¿Hemos hecho bien en venir hasta aquí, Nat? —comenzó diciendo, posando su mano izquierda sobre la de Natasha, que aún aprisionaba su muñeca—. ¿Has visto a todos esos chicos? Su entusiasmo, sus… ganas de aprender. Nosotros ya estamos de vuelta de todo eso. 

Natasha bajó de la cama y se arrodilló delante de Clint. La palma grande de su compañero cubría su mano por completo. Podía sentir su calor y la fuerza que de ella emanaba. Unas manos acostumbradas al trabajo duro, a no rendirse, a no desfallecer. El pulgar del hombre le acarició el dorso de su mano, despacio, arrancando un cosquilleo en la base de la espalda de Natasha. Por unos instantes, se olvidó de lo que iba a decirle, tan solo pendiente de esa ligera caricia. 

Tuvo que concentrarse con ahínco para que su mente volviese a funcionar como era debido. Con reticencia, su vista viajó de la mano que cubría la suya al rostro que la miraba con ojos entornados, aguardando. Natasha tomó aire. Se sentó sobre sus talones, elevando la mirada.

—Todo va a ir bien, Clint. Es cierto, esos chicos poseen algo que nosotros ya no tenemos y que, tal vez, no volvamos a tener nunca más. Pero sí tenemos algo que ellos necesitan: nuestra experiencia. Sabemos lo que es el trabajo duro. Sabemos lo que es enfrentarse a situaciones que nos desbordan y en las que, a priori, llevamos las de perder. Podemos ser muy valiosos aquí, Clint. 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose mutuamente. El sonido de la calefacción central, escapando por las rejillas, de la habitación era lo único que se podía escuchar. Tras unos momentos, una sonrisa leve, apenas una elevación de la comisura de los labios de Clint, hizo que Natasha sonriera. 

—Bien, creo que me marcho—. Clint se puso en pie y le tendió las manos para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Natasha se sostuvo en ellas y se levantó, quedando frente a él.

Clint se dirigió hacia la entrada del cuarto, seguido de Natasha. Puso una mano sobre la manija de la puerta y, antes de abrir, se giró hacia su compañera. 

—Buenas noches, Nat —le dijo, mientras se inclinaba hacia ella para depositar un beso en su mejilla. Sin pretenderlo, Natasha se movió unos centímetros, los suficientes para que, en lugar de la mejilla, Clint terminara depositando ese beso en la comisura de su boca. Su compañero se retiró con rapidez, dando un paso atrás sin soltar el pomo de la puerta. 

Los ojos de Natasha se clavaron en él. La había cogido completamente por sorpresa aquel beso. Pero sentir sus labios tan cerca de los suyos, su aliento tibio, el calor de su boca, había hecho que contuviese la respiración y que, cuando él se separó, sintiese una profunda decepción que no había esperado sentir. Sin permitir que su cabeza tomara el control de la situación, se acercó hasta él y lo besó. 

La sorpresa inicial de Clint duró tan sólo un instante, el tiempo que los labios de Natasha tardaron en adueñarse de los de él. Las manos de Clint subieron hasta atrapar el rostro de Natasha entre ellas, sin posibilidad para que se retirara. Ella no lo pretendía. La boca de Clint era exigente. Se abría a ella casi con desesperación, arañando su labio inferior con los dientes, pidiendo acceso en silencio. Él dio un paso al frente y luego otro más, hasta hacer que su espalda se topara con la pared, atrapándola entre ésta y la dureza de su cuerpo. Natasha no se quejó en absoluto al sentirlo pegada a ella, su calor y su firmeza. Alzó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello. No quería que se alejara. 

Un sonido grave, surgido de la garganta de Clint, le erizó la piel de todo el cuerpo. La besaba con hambre, como tantas veces había soñado que él haría. Había sido una estúpida al creer que podría contener todo lo que sentía por él, acallado dentro de ella durante todo aquel tiempo. Sentía que era una bomba de relojería y que estaba a punto de estallarle en la cara. 

Se afanó en besarlo, en devolverle punto por punto todos los besos. Su lengua batallando con la de él en una guerra que ambos deseaban ganar y que la estaba dejando sin respiración. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la parte trasera de su cuello, la suave piel en donde terminaba su pelo y comenzaban los hombros.

A su pesar, Clint abandonó su boca, pero su decepción duró los pocos segundos que él tardó en dedicarse a sembrar de pequeños besos y caricias la línea de su mandíbula y el hueco del cuello. Natasha echó hacia atrás la cabeza, otorgándole todo el acceso que él estaba pidiendo, mientras sus propias manos bajaban por la espalda masculina hasta encontrar la cintura elástica de su pantalón y quedar atrapadas allí.

Hizo que se pegara aún más a ella, si eso era posible. Él no se hizo de rogar. Natasha pudo notar la erección de él presionando la parte baja de su vientre y eso encendió su sangre más de lo que ya lo estaba. Se puso de puntillas y volvió a besarlo con ansia. 

—Tasha —susurró Clint en su oído, arrastrando la voz. Una corriente eléctrica, como un relámpago, surcó su cuerpo. Natasha cerró los ojos con más fuerza y se agarró a sus hombros, hundiendo los dedos en los músculos. 

La pierna de Clint se introdujo entre las suyas, aprisionándola contra la pared más aún. Su necesidad sólo hizo crecer al notar la excitación de su compañero, que rivalizaba con la suya. Lo quería entre sus muslos, desnudo, dentro de ella y no aquel frustrante simulacro que la estaba encendiendo por momentos y que le erizaba todos los poros de la piel.

Alguien pasó por el pasillo, al otro lado de la puerta, tosiendo y estornudando. La realidad le llegó como una bofetada imaginaria en el rostro, sin esperarlo ni desearlo. 

Allí estaban ambos, besándose como si lo necesitaran para seguir viviendo, el primer día de lo que sería su nuevo trabajo; eran las cuatro de la mañana y ambos debían descansar después de una jornada agotadora. ¿Había un momento más inoportuno para ello? A su pesar, Natasha pensó que no. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acallar a su conciencia, escondiéndola bajo las manos de Clint, que le acariciaban los costados, subiendo y bajando, dejando su piel encendida y a ella completamente excitada. Se resistía a negarse aquello. A negárselo a ambos. 

Pero, sin pretenderlo, sus besos se volvieron más distraídos, no devolviéndoselos de la misma manera en que él los entregaba. Su mente se había adueñado de la situación, relegando el deseo que su cuerpo sentía a un segundo plano. Sus manos se ralentizaron y bajaron por sus costados hasta descansar a ambos lados del cuerpo de Clint, sin tocarlo apenas. 

Un segundo después, él dejó de besarla. Se separó de ella un paso, con la mirada baja e intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

—Creo que tendríamos que parar antes de que sea demasiado tarde —señaló Clint con voz ronca y entrecortada.

Sabía leer en ella como si se tratase de un libro abierto y estaba segura que había notado cómo había cambiado su actitud. Se maldijo en voz baja.

Natasha se fijó en sus labios: estaban rojos de por sus besos. Sabía que los suyos estaban igual o, tal vez, más enrojecidos si cabía. El roce con su barba los había irritado ligeramente. Se pasó la lengua por ellos, acallando un suspiro de insatisfacción por no ser la lengua de Clint la que recorriera sus labios. Bajó la mirada, sin querer buscar el contacto con los ojos de él.

—Sí —le respondió en un tono tan bajo que le fue difícil oírlo incluso a ella misma. 

Bajó la cabeza, lentamente, para apoyar su frente contra el pecho de él. Notó el bombeo descontrolado del corazón de Clint a través de la fina tela de la camiseta y la respiración agitada. Igual que estaba la suya.

Las manos de su compañero no abandonaron su cintura. Todo lo contrario: se cerraron en torno a ella con fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarla nunca. Clint chasqueó la lengua.

—Lo sé. Y lo entiendo, Nat. No quiero que te arrepientas de hacer algo que sientas que no debes hacer.

Natasha apretó con fuerza los párpados, intentando controlar su respiración y sus ganas de tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo hasta la cama. Quería aquello, lo quería con todas sus fuerzas, pero no estaba segura de si era el momento o no. No quería darle excusas tontas y sin sentido. Él no se lo merecía. Ni ella tampoco.

—Siento que te debo una disculpa. No quiero que te sintieras incómodo. Es lo… último que pretendo —dijo, aún con su frente pegada a su pecho y la voz amortiguada por el cuerpo masculino. No sabía si él la había escuchado hasta que le contestó, un instantes después.

—No, nada de disculpas. No las necesitas —. La besó en la coronilla una última vez y agregó—: Buenas noches.

Natasha levantó el rostro para mirarlo y encontró los ojos de él a apenas unos centímetros de ella, clavados en ella, como queriendo asomarse a su interior. Una nueva corriente de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Pensó que sería muy fácil olvidarlo todo, volver a besarlo y terminar con lo que habían comenzado. Aún estaba a tiempo de impedir que se fuera. ¿A qué venía aquel miedo de repente? Le había llevado mucho tiempo conciliar la idea de que estaba enamorada de Clint Barton. Tal vez demasiado tiempo. Y cuando se decidía a dar el siguiente paso, su conciencia se rebelaba y el miedo la paralizaba. Le habría dado un bofetón si hubiese podido hacerlo.

Sintió el frío del exterior golpearle las mejillas azoradas cuando Clint abrió la puerta pero, sobre todo, sintió el frío de no tenerlo a su lado. Un pequeño y casi inaudible gruñido abandonó la garganta de Natasha.

Clint le había dado la espalda ya, para dirigirse a su habitación, cuando lo detuvo.

—¡Clint!

Él se giró con rapidez sobre los talones de sus zapatillas deportivas. 

—¿Sí?

Natasha cerró las manos en puños, por completo en tensión, clavándose en las palmas de las manos sus cortas uñas.

—Hablaremos mañana de… esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Por primera vez desde que apareciera delante de su puerta aquella noche, Clint le sonrió de manera genuina, alcanzando sus ojos y arrancando en ella una sonrisa idéntica. Asintió sin dejar de mirarla, asegurándole sin palabras que estaba completamente de acuerdo. Natasha se abrazó a sí misma, echando de menos los brazos en los que había estado envuelta sólo unos minutos atrás. El aire frío le acarició la sensible piel de los labios enrojecidos. Clint alzó el cuello de su cazadora.

—Buenas noches, Nat.

Ella lo despidió con un gesto de su cabeza.

—Buenas noches —respondió, apenas en un susurro. Y añadió: —Gracias por el sándwich.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Clint llegó a su habitación sabiendo a ciencia cierta que le iba a costar Dios y ayuda volver a quedarse dormido. Su cuerpo estaba más despierto de lo que nunca lo había estado. O eso proclamaba el prominente bulto que apenas escondían sus pantalones. Los besos y las caricias de Natasha lo habían llevado hasta aquel punto. No quería pensar qué hubiese ocurrido de haber continuado. ¿A quién quería engañar? ¡Claro que lo pensaba! Pensaba en cómo habría continuado todo, con ambos desnudos y con las piernas y los brazos entrelazados en la estrecha cama de Natasha. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa embarazosa se dibujara en su rostro, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Seguramente se habría puesto en evidencia. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperándolo para que su cuerpo no tuviese prisa por unirse al de ella. Sólo pensar en las manos de Natasha sobre su piel hacía que su erección se volviese más relevante aún, casi dolorosa. Maldita fuera.

Pero creía haber hecho bien en detenerlo antes de que uno de los dos se hubiese arrepentido de ello. Había notado cómo Natasha se había tensado entre sus brazos. No sabía por qué, lo único que supo era que, de aquella manera, no debían continuar. Cuando se acostaran por primera vez sería cuando los dos estuviesen plenamente seguros de lo que estaban haciendo. Si tenían que aclararlo antes, eso harían. 

Lo que restó de noche fue casi una pesadilla. Tal y como había esperado, le fue muy difícil volver a dormirse. Cuando cerraba los ojos sólo podía ver la imagen de Natasha entre sus brazos, besándolo tal y como él la besaba a ella, acariciándole la espalda, sus manos quemando sus costados. Imágenes de algo que no había ocurrido se atrevían a aparecer tras sus párpados cerrados. Las intentó desechar, enviándolas al fondo de su mente, con un gemido que salió de lo más profundo de su garganta. 

Parecía que la culpa de aquel insomnio era de la almohada, a tenor de los muchos golpes que recibió, pretendiendo acomodarla para poder dormir. Pero no, el culpable (si en realidad había alguno) era sólo él. Sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo que aquello que había ocurrido era inevitable. Debería haber sido franco con Natasha y no andar ocultándole lo que sentía. Se suponía que ella, además de su compañera, era su mejor amiga y a los amigos no se les ocultaba cosas. Al menos, no cosas tan importantes como que la quería. Eso lo hacían los niños de instituto y él había dejado atrás esa etapa hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. “Eres un idiota, Barton”, se repetía una y otra vez, intentando que su cuerpo dejara de rememorar el de Natasha entre sus brazos. 

Se movió de un lado a otro en la cama, con más ímpetu de la cuenta. La estructura crujió por el movimiento. Dejó caer la cabeza con fuerza sobre la almohada una vez más, pero el sueño se las apañaba para no presentarse. Miró el reloj. Las cinco. El día siguiente iba a ser muy interesante si no lograba dormirse. Volvió a colocarse boca arriba, mirando el techo, o donde debía estar el techo, porque todo estaba a oscuras, tan sólo iluminado por el tenue resplandor procedente del pasillo que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta y que apenas era una fina línea de luz. 

Respiró en profundidad, intentando relajarse, con ambos brazos extendidos junto a él. Procuró vaciar su mente y dejarla en blanco, echando mano de sus muchos años de entrenamiento e imaginando cualquier escenario que le pareciera tranquilo y adecuado para calmar sus ánimos, destensando cada miembro de su cuerpo. Tras unos minutos, el caprichoso sueño se presentó y fue capaz de dormirse.


	3. CAPITULO 3

CAPITULO 3

 

El despertador de su reloj de muñeca sonó demasiado pronto para gusto de Clint. Alzó el brazo delante de sus ojos, apenas abiertos e hinchados por el poco descanso, y lo apagó. 

Cuando volvió a sonar, habían pasado quince minutos desde que lo hiciese por primera vez. Eran las ocho y cuarto y en quince minutos tenía que pasar a buscar a Natasha. Debían desayunar y presentarse a una reunión inicial a la que habían sido convocados todos los nuevos aspirantes a rangers antes de las nueve de la mañana. Y él apenas podía mantener abiertos los párpados. Mascullando una maldición, se levantó a regañadientes. 

No hacía falta mirarse al espejo para saber que estaba hecho un desastre. Se quitó casi a la misma vez la camiseta y el pantalón que había usado para dormir y los arrojó a un rincón. Ya los recogería más tarde. Se metió debajo de la ducha y abrió el grifo sin esperar. El chorro de agua helada le golpeó en la frente, dejándolo sin respiración. ¿No quería despertarse? Pues ésa era una solución tan buena como cualquier otra. 

El agua tardó en estar caliente más de lo que él empleó en ducharse. Salió tiritando de frío, envuelto a medias en una toalla ridícula que no le abarcaba todo el contorno de las caderas y corrió a vestirse al dormitorio. Unos minutos después, cuando su reloj de muñeca acababa de dar las ocho y media, salía por la puerta, en busca de Natasha.

La vio apostada a delante de su habitación, a unos pocos metros de él, con la vista clavada en algún punto a sus pies. La melena pelirroja le caía a ambos lados del rostro, ocultándoselo estratégicamente. Aún así, su postura corporal decía que estaba cansada, con los hombros laxos y las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su cazadora. Si su noche había sido como la suya, tenía que estarlo. 

Clint refrenó el paso, tanto que se detuvo por completo. No pudo evitar las imágenes que afloraron, de ella besando sus labios y acariciándolo bajo la camiseta. Haciendo su cuerpo arder. No las tenía todas consigo si su mente continuaba ofreciéndole aquellos recuerdos. Porque lo único que ganaría sería ir empalmado todo el bendito día y con ganas de meterse en la cama con ella. El día iba a ser muy duro si seguía así, y sólo acababa de comenzar. Ya no tenía edad para aquello y esperaba poder aclararlo todo con Natasha en cuanto le fuera posible. Prefería que fuera antes que después, pero le dejaría tomar a ella la iniciativa. No quería presionarla ni exigirle nada que ella no estuviese dispuesta a dar.

Natasha giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de él. Le sonrió a medias y lo saludó con un cabeceo. Él le correspondió de la misma manera y juntos emprendieron camino hacia la zona en donde estaban ubicados los comedores.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

El pasillo era un hervidero de actividad. Al igual que ellos, los jóvenes que habían arribado el día anterior estaban convocados para aquella primera toma de contacto. 

En el comedor, los aspirantes se mezclaban con los rangers veteranos. Su entusiasmo contrastaba con la aparente calma de aquellos que tenían más experiencia y un trabajo más concreto que hacer. Clint oteó el gran salón cuando llegaron. El lugar era una cacofonía de ruidos de cubiertos chocando contra bandejas, tazas de cerámica golpeando la superficie de la mesa al ser depositadas en ella y, por encima de todo eso, el ruido de las voces, conversando entre sí, a distintos volúmenes.

Clint cerró momentáneamente los ojos, intentando alejarse de aquel ruido que los envolvía. No estaba acostumbrado a ello. Sus mañanas solían desarrollarse en silencio. En su apartamento no había nadie con quien hablar cuando se levantaba. Y, muchos días, el resto de la jornada se desarrollaba en la misma tónica: en un cómodo silencio que sólo se concedía el gusto de romper cuando escuchaba música. En cambio, aquel lugar era la antítesis de lo que había estado viviendo hasta ese momento. Suponía que debía comenzar a acostumbrarse.

Rostros jóvenes con sonrisas de oreja a oreja, charlando con la boca abierta mientras masticaban y haciendo aspavientos con las manos al hablar. El olor de los diferentes alimentos flotando en el ambiente. Le llegó a la nariz el aroma del café, mezclado con el del pan recién hecho y el del bacon frito. El gobierno parecía no escatimar en cuidar a los que trabajaban para ser sus protectores y los alimentaba bien. Buscaron una mesa libre, alejada de toda aquella vorágine. La encontraron casi en una esquina. Aguardó sentado mientras Natasha se acercaba hasta la máquina dispensadora. Cuando regresó, su compañera traía una taza en cada mano. Le puso delante un brebaje humeante y él bajó la mirada para fijarla en su interior. Café. Clint cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma. No estaba mal. 

Natasha se sentó frente a él y tomó un sorbo de la taza que había dejado delante de sí. Era su turno para levantarse. Sabía lo que ella solía desayunar sin que tuviera que pedírselo, así que no se molestó en preguntarle. Se acercó al mostrador en donde aguardaban las viandas y se hizo con dos platos. Uno de ellos, el que iba a ser para él, lo llenó de tortitas con sirope y bacon con huevos revueltos. El de Natasha era más frugal, con un panecillo francés con mermelada y algo de fruta. Cuando lo dejó frente a ella, Natasha se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

El desayuno se desarrolló en silencio. El contenido de ambas tazas fue desapareciendo poco a poco, junto con los alimentos. Más de una vez clavó la mirada en ella mientras daba buena cuenta de la fruta. Comía con moderación, despacio, masticando a conciencia. Comedida. Se fijó en sus labios, en cómo brillaban cuando se llevaba la fruta a la boca y cómo su lengua impedía que el jugo se escapara por ellos. Cuando Clint se dio cuenta del escrutinio al que la estaba sometiendo, sintió que sus mejillas habían comenzado a arder y que el pantalón que llevaba había comenzado a estarle sospechosamente estrecho apenas un palmo por debajo del cinturón. 

Natasha fue la primera en levantarse, tomar su taza y su plato y dejarlo en el mostrador que había dispuesto para ello. Clint respiró, tomando aire por la nariz y expulsándolo lentamente por la boca, intentando calmarse, demorando levantarse del asiento hasta que su problema se hubiese hecho menos visible. No era una buena idea comenzar el día de aquella manera, recapacitó. Antes de que fuera medio día ya se lo habrían llevado los demonios.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Caminaron tras un pequeño grupo de cinco chicos que parecían llevar su misma dirección. Hablaban entre ellos en voz alta, sonriendo abiertamente. Eran muy jóvenes y Clint pensó que casi sentía envidia por ellos. Casi era la palabra clave. ¿Sentir envidia por no saber aún qué quieres en tu vida ni qué hacer con ella? No, gracias, él ya había estado ahí y con una vez bastaba. Las risas finalizaron cuando todos alcanzaron el lugar de la primera reunión de la mañana. Eran las nueve en punto.

Las dobles puertas de una gran sala estaban abiertas de par en par. En el umbral, algunos muchachos no se atrevían a dar el paso final y entrar en el recinto, aún cuando dentro ya había algunos de los aspirantes que se habían aventurado a pasar. Clint y Natasha los sortearon y se adentraron en lo que, en el PPDC, se conocía como la Arena del Kwoon.

La sala era gigantesca. Paredes altas, pintadas de beige; apliques de luz desperdigados aquí y allá, que iluminaban el lugar y dibujaban extraños patrones al proyectarse sobre el techo. Al fondo de la habitación, en el suelo, espacios cuadrados, delimitados por alfombras gruesas, en donde Clint supuso que los aspirantes entrenarían. Pero lo que dominaba la estancia, lo que la hacía especial y única, lo que realmente llamaba la atención nada más poner un pie en ella era el grueso tatami, forrado de cuero marrón. Sus proporciones eran poco habituales, más grande que un cuadrilátero convencional, como en los que tanto él como Natasha solían entrenar cuando no estaban corriendo por medio mundo. 

Nadie intentaba a poner un pie encima del tatami. Los pocos aspirantes que se habían atrevido a entrar en la sala, a pesar de que ya era la hora, se habían ido ubicando a su alrededor, respetándolo como si de un altar se tratase. Clint y Natasha los imitaron. Pasaron junto a un par de gemelas, altas, con el pelo color zanahoria y la piel tan pálida como si nunca les hubiese dado el sol. Más al fondo, como si quisiesen pasar completamente desapercibidos, había dos hombres y una mujer, bastantes más mayores que el resto. Debían tener casi su misma edad y la postura con la que se mantenían erguidos, con la cabeza levantada, la barbilla erguida desafiante y ambas manos unidas ante ellos le decían que tenían algún tipo de entrenamiento marcial. Clint olía a los militares a millas de distancia, tal vez fruto de su paso por el ejército. Cuanto Natasha se detuvo, él lo hizo un paso por detrás, pero muy cerca, tanto que, si ella se lo proponía, podía recostarse contra su cuerpo sin dificultad alguna. 

Los muchachos cuchicheaban unos con otros, sofocando risas nerviosas y miradas soslayadas. De repente, entre los que aún aguardaban en el exterior, se hizo el silencio y éste se extendió como un manto hacia las personas que estaban en el interior. Los chicos abrieron un hueco y por él apareció un hombre, de hombros anchos y no mucho más alto que el propio Clint. El semblante serio y un caminar tranquilo y reposado, recreándose en cada paso que daba. Con el pelo cortado a cepillo, un espeso bigote que le ocultaba todo el labio superior y unos inteligentes ojos marrones que escudriñaban a quienes le rodeaban. Vestía una camiseta oscura de algodón, sencilla, que se adaptaba a su cuerpo musculado como un guante. Unos pantalones anchos, del mismo color y material, atado a la cintura. No había nada más que reseñar en él, salvo que no llevaba calzado alguno. Entró en la sala y todos los alumnos que quedaban en entrada lo hicieron tras él.

El hombre rodeó el tatami principal. Cuando llegó al lado más alejado, se giró, enfrentándolos, con la cabeza alzada, los hombros erguidos y una fría mirada que paseó con lentitud, de izquierda a derecha. La sala se sumió de inmediato en un absoluto silencio, todos los ojos puestos en quien acababa de hacer aparición. Clint pensó con cierta sorna que aquel hombre sabía cómo hacer una entrada. 

—Buenos días —comenzó diciendo con una voz potente y áspera que llenó el lugar, enderezándose aún más—. Bienvenidos a la Academia Jaeger. Soy Buck Chisholm y voy a ser su instructor de kwoon. Aprenderán, cuando encuentren a su compañero, a compenetrarse con él más de lo que jamás pensaron que se compenetrarían con otro ser humano. Pensarán como él, verán lo que ellos vean y sentirán lo que ellos sientan. Pero, antes de eso, tenemos un largo camino por recorrer. 

El hombre respiró profundamente, paseando su mirada por todos y cada uno de los que lo escuchaban, para continuar:

—Trabajarán y entrenarán duro muchas horas, todos los días. Sin distinción del día que sea. Haga frío o más frío aún. Entrenarán hasta que les duelan todos los huesos del cuerpo. Y cuando no les duela, trabajaremos más duro. No voy a engañarlos, no todos los que están aquí hoy servirán para este trabajo y no todos concluirán el programa. Sólo unos pocos de ustedes llegarán al final y menos aún se convertirán en rangers. Pero yo, como responsable de su formación, me aseguraré de que, quienes lo consigan, sean los mejores. 

Nadie se atrevió a hablar. Clint miró de reojo a quienes les rodeaban. Las gemelas habían dado un paso atrás y el chico que había a su derecha había bajado la cabeza, encontrando de repente muy interesantes las punteras de sus zapatillas deportivas. 

—Eso es tener don de palabra. Los acaba de acojonar —susurró al oído de Natasha. Ella apenas giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Y a ti, Barton? ¿Te ha acojonado? —le preguntó su compañera en voz baja, con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos verdes. Clint miró hacia el frente, en dirección al hombre. Una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa, apareció en sus labios. 

—Seguro.

La atención de Clint recayó de nuevo en aquel hombre, que se mantenía en su posición. Unos instantes después, Chisholm abandonó el lugar, encaminándose hacia un lateral. Se agachó y tomó algo en sus manos, un largo palo de madera, redondeado y pulido sólo lo suficiente para poder asirlo con facilidad y que su contacto fuera confortable. Lo ondeó ante él con elegancia, describiendo un círculo completo, mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia su anterior posición.

Extendió el brazo en el que portaba la madera, mostrándoselo a todos. 

—Esto es un hanbo. Será su instrumento de entrenamiento. Será una extensión de ustedes. Aprenderán a trabajar con él, a conocerse y a conocer a su compañero. ¿Están preparados para ello?

Apenas unas voces tímidas respondieron a la pregunta. Se miraron unos a otros, de nuevo reinando el silencio. Chisholm sonrió.

—Bien. Comencemos.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

La siguiente media hora estuvieron sentados alrededor del tatami mientras el maestro les enseñaba las nociones básicas sobre el manejo del hanbo y los primeros movimientos que debían aprender. Repetía una y otra vez, incansable. Sacó a varios aspirantes para que les sirviera de ejemplo a los demás. Los chicos terminaron con la espalda contra el suelo tras dos segundos frente a Chisholm. Clint se movió. Estaba incómodo, con las piernas encogidas y cruzadas delante de él, a espaldas de Natasha. Cada minuto que pasaba su ánimo se ensombrecía un poco más. Se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para acercarse hasta la oreja de su compañera.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, Nat. ¿De verdad piensa enseñarles a pelear en cinco minutos? 

La mujer se giró lo suficiente para poder hablarle sin retirar la mirada de lo que se desarrollaba en el tatami en aquel instante.

—Tienen que empezar por algún punto. ¿Cuántas veces te lanzaron al suelo en tu primera pelea?

Clint apretó los labios con fuerza. Recordaba a la perfección su primera pelea. Fue en el centro de acogida al que lo llevaron a él y a su hermano cuando sus padres murieron. Un chico insultó a Barney y él intentó mediar. El resultado fue un ojo morado y la primera reprimenda, de muchas que vendrían después, por parte del director. 

Cuando Clint logró dejar atrás sus recuerdos, todos los demás chicos y chicas se estaban levantando. Chisholm tenía ahora en la mano una carpeta y estaba nombrando a cada uno de ellos. Natasha ya se había levantado y girado para mirarlo desde su posición. Ella le tendió la mano y Clint la tomó para levantarse. 

—¿Qué ocurre ahora? —preguntó, intentando estirar las piernas, que se habían quedado entumecidas.

Natasha alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho.

—¿Qué estabas pensando para no haberlo escuchado?

No iba a responderle. La miró con los ojos medio entornados, endureciendo las facciones. Natasha lo observó por unos instantes para voltearse sobre sus talones.

—Nos va a dividir en dos grupos, para que podamos practicar lo que nos ha enseñado —le dijo, antes de volver a girar la cabeza en su dirección, y añadir en voz baja, sólo para que él pudiese escucharla: —Estoy tan aburrida como tú, así que quita esa cara, Barton.

Clint hundió los hombros, desalentado. Era cierto: estaba aburrido. Chisholm no le había enseñado nada que no supiera. Tenía que reconocer que el hombre se esmeraba en aleccionar a los chicos y que era muy, muy bueno. Pero, tanto a él como a Natasha, aquello les quedaba muy corto. Esperaba que hiciesen algún avance antes de caer muerto del tedio.

Chisholm fue nombrando a los aspirantes uno a uno, tomándose su tiempo. Cada vez que decía un nombre, alzaba la cabeza y miraba al sujeto en cuestión, como si estuviese memorizándolo. Les adjudicaba uno de los dos grupos y continuaba con su labor. 

Cuando le tocó el turno a Natasha, Chisholm la designó en el equipo contrario al de Clint. Sus ojos viajaron hacia ella, involuntarios. Ella dio un paso atrás, pequeño y casi imperceptible, lo suficiente para poder dirigirse a él sin tener que girarse.

—No sé por qué tenemos que pasar por estas pruebas ¿Acaso no saben que llevamos años trabajando juntos?

El silencio que hasta ese momento había llenado la sala se había desvanecido. Pequeños grupos cuchicheaban por doquier. Clint desvió la mirada hacia Natasha. La espalda de su compañera rozó su hombro izquierdo. Notó el calor de su cuerpo cercano al suyo. Se inclinó hacia ella para hablarle sin que ningún otro oído pudiese escuchar sus palabras.

—Supongo que lo saben. Pero habrá un el protocolo, Nat. Siempre lo hay. Además, ¿imaginas que encuentre a alguien más compatible conmigo?

Podía jurar que el débil sonido que escuchó, cercano a chasquear la lengua, habría procedido de Natasha.

—Tú ya tienes una compañera —rezongó ella entre dientes, como si la frase hubiese salido de sus labios antes de que su cerebro pudiese registrarla. 

Clint no pudo evitar sonreír y que una sensación cálida y agradable se abriese paso en su pecho.

—¿Estás reclamándome, Romanoff? —le preguntó con voz grave, acercándose a su oído. 

Natasha se tomó unos segundos en responder. Una ligera mueca apareció en sus labios. Giró la cabeza hacia él y levantó la mirada, buscado la suya. 

—¿Te molestaría que así fuera?

El tono que Natasha utilizó, profundo y calmado, lo hizo apretar los puños, hasta que sus uñas cortas se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos, intentando dominar la corriente eléctrica que había recorrido su espalda de arriba abajo. Desvió la mirada de sus ojos a los labios para deshacer el camino al instante. Se obligó a tomar aire y mirar al frente, rehuyendo la mirada de Natasha. 

—Es una lástima que no pueda decirte en este preciso instante lo que pienso de ello.

No tenía los ojos puestos en ella cuando le respondió pero podía jurar que una sonrisa pagada de sí misma iluminó el bello rostro de su compañera. Natasha volvió su atención al centro del tatami y Clint se esforzó en que su corazón volviera a retomar su ritmo normal.

Cuando Chisholm terminó de otorgar los grupos, los aspirantes comenzaron a dividirse según las indicaciones que éste les daba. Una parte se encaminó hacia los tatamis del fondo de la sala. Natasha fue con ellos, mezclándose con los demás chicos. 

Clint se quedó clavado en donde estaba, con la mirada puesta en su compañera, a pesar de la distancia que los separaba. Tomó aire y lo exhaló con brusquedad. Iba a ser una sesión de entrenamiento muy larga. 

 

&&&&&&&&

 

—No busques el punto débil de tu contrincante. No se trata de eso. Busca el punto en común en tu compañero y trabajen a partir de ahí.

La voz del maestro a lo lejos lo hizo volver a la realidad, como si lo estuviesen zarandeando por los hombros. Giró la cabeza y vio al hombre corrigiendo a un chico, con paciencia pero con mano firme. Durante la última media hora había estado sumido en un estado de ensimismamiento que era impropio de él. Había peleado con varios de los chicos de su grupo casi de manera automática. Aún así, todos habían terminado en el suelo tras los dos primeros toques con el hanbo. Lo había hecho sin pretensiones, casi con desgana. Tenía demasiados años de experiencia a sus espaldas, en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, como para saber qué movimientos necesitaba hacer para que dieran con sus huesos en el suelo. Aquello era para él un juego de niños.

El chico que tenía enfrente se colocó en posición, con los brazos abiertos, sujetando el hanbo con ambas manos, tal y como les había explicado Chisholm. Rodillas algo flexionadas, hombros relajados, piernas separadas y los ojos puestos en Clint. La imagen viva de la entrega. El muchacho, que apenas llegaría a la veintena, arremetió contra él, dando un par de pasos largos en su dirección, con el hanbo preparado. Clint lo interceptó de inmediato, sólo con alzar el suyo. El choque de madera contra madera llenó el espacio. Los ojos del muchacho entrecerrados por la concentración y la boca apretada en un duro gesto. Clint pudo ver una gota de sudor bajando por la sien del joven. Asió la madera con ambas manos y, levantándola sobre su cabeza, describió un amplio arco que terminó impactando contra las costillas de su contrincante. El muchacho se retorció mientras se alejaba para volver a ocupar su posición. De nuevo, los ojos de Clint viajaron hacia el otro grupo. Chisholm había dejado al anterior alumno y estaba hablando con Natasha. Ella, con un brazo extendido, se apoyaba sobre el hanbo de manera casual, como si estuviese sosteniendo una charla amigable. El ataque del muchacho lo tomó por sorpresa, golpeándolo en la parte trasera de las rodillas. La cabeza se giró como un resorte hacia él, con los ojos medio entornados.

—Estaba distraído.

Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció el rostro del joven. 

—Estabas mirando a la pelirroja, lo sé. Pero el punto es para mí.

El puño de Clint se ciñó a la madera del hanbo tan fuerte que le dolieron los nudillos. Tomó aire antes de levantar la cabeza y clavar la mirada en la figura de su contrincante. Se había estado conteniendo hasta ese instante, sin querer hacer alarde de su experiencia. Al cuerno con ello. 

Clint levantó el brazo que sujetaba el hanbo y la madera describió un espectacular y rápido giro sobre su cabeza. Un extremo del arma impactó contra la parte posterior del cuello del muchacho, en el punto en donde se unía al hombro. El muchacho ahogó un pequeño grito y una mueca de dolor. Un nuevo giro de muñeca por parte de Clint, y al extender el brazo, hizo que ese mismo extremo encontrara un segundo después el tobillo. El palo barrió ambos pies y el pesado cuerpo golpeó el suelo, amortiguado por el tatami. Clint dio un paso hacia él mientras pegaba el hanbo a su costado con una floritura. 

—Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu único punto —le dijo, mirándolo desde arriba. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron desmesurados y, sin esperar, asintió una única vez. 

No había sido su intención alardear, pero no lo había podido evitar. En su trabajo, al menos el que había venido desempeñando hasta hacía pocas semanas, si golpeabas primero tenías más oportunidad de salir vivo. Era algo que aprendió bien pronto y que se había quedado grabado en su mente desde entonces. Sintió algo de lástima por el muchacho que aún seguía tumbado en el suelo, delante de él, apoyado sobre sus codos, con el orgullo más magullado que su propio cuerpo. Clint le tendió una mano que el chico dudó en aceptar. Cuando al fin se estaba levantando, Clint notó que alguien reclamaba su atención con un toque sobre su hombro.

—¿Eres Barton, no es así? —oyó preguntar a la voz del maestro.

Clint se volteó tan pronto como el muchacho se hubo puesto en pie y soltado su mano. 

—Así es, señor.

En la distancia, Chisholm le había parecido más mayor de lo que en realidad era. Clint pudo apreciar la fortaleza de aquella mano sobre su hombro, que presionaba ligeramente, y la mirada sagaz en sus ojos oscuros, como si intentara leer lo que estaba pensando. La boca del hombre, oculta bajo el bigote, se curvó en una sonrisa.

—Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas de compañero de Romanoff?

La pregunta lo tomó por completo desprevenido. Abrió la boca para cerrarla de inmediato sin ofrecerle ninguna respuesta. Chisholm decidió continuar:

—He estado echando un vistazo a todos los expedientes de los aspirantes a rangers y los exámenes que os hicieron ayer, y los vuestros han destacado especialmente. He leído que habéis sido compañeros, que solíais trabajar juntos ¿no es cierto?

Clint asintió, levantando la barbilla al mirarlo. 

El maestro se balanceó sobre sus talones desnudos y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus amplios pantalones.

—Aún no os he visto pelear juntos pero sé que es así. He visto cómo os desempeñáis por separado y he advertido ciertos patrones en vuestra manera de luchar, algo que sólo se adquiere después de muchos años trabajando codo con codo. ¿O estoy equivocado?

—No, señor, no se ha equivocado —respondió Clint al momento.

Los demás aspirantes cuchicheaban en torno al tatami principal, unos con la mirada puesta en Chisholm y en Clint, y otros intercambiando opiniones y comentarios. Chisholm paseó los ojos por el lugar hasta que su vista volvió a recaer en Clint.

—Bien. Me alegra saber que no lo he hecho —alegó el hombre, mientras palmeaba el hombro de Clint. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando cambió de idea.—Una cosa más, ¿os importaría, a ti y a Romanoff, hacernos una demostración? Así podrás dejar de estar aburrido y demostrarme de paso que os conocéis tan bien como parece—. Y alzó una ceja, como si estuviese retándolo a hacerlo.

Clint miró más allá de Chisholm, en dirección hacia donde había visto a Natasha entrenar. Allí estaba ella, apoyada en el hanbo, con la otra mano descansando en su cadera. Un mohín divertido dibujado en los labios y la ceja alzada, retándolo desde la distancia. ¿Iba a negarse? Tendrían que matarlo antes.

—No, supongo que no nos importa —respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza para que Natasha pudiese advertir su respuesta.

Chisholm giró sobre sí mismo en el momento en que obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Clint. Dio una palmada. Todos los aspirantes, sin excepción, le prestaron inmediata atención. 

—Por favor, colocaos alrededor del tatami principal —la voz del maestro no daba lugar a esperas ni a dudas. El tatami se despejó con rapidez, quedando en él Clint sosteniendo el hanbo.

Natasha comenzó a acercarse desde el otro extremo de la sala con un lento caminar, contoneando las caderas sin exageraciones y con los ojos puestos en él. Aferraba el hanbo en su mano derecha con firmeza. De repente, los demás aspirantes, incluso el propio Chisholm, dejaron de importarles, como si hubiesen desaparecido y ellos dos estuviesen a solas en aquel lugar. Clint enfocó su mirada en Natasha, en cómo se dirigía hacia él con lentitud, tanta que creyó que iba a morir de la impaciencia. Hacía algunas semanas que no entrenaban juntos, desde antes de marcharse a la última misión que ambos habían llevado a cabo. Y lo echaba de menos. Se esforzó en controlarse, moderando el ritmo de su respiración. Notaba cómo se estaba excitando por segundos y le importaba una mierda si había más gente allí, mirándolo. ¡Por todos los demonios si le importaba! Apretó los labios. No era un chiquillo que se pone cachondo al ver a la chica que le gusta. Había peleado con Natasha cientos de veces, cuerpo contra cuerpo ¿A qué venía su actual estado? No tenía que indagar mucho para dar con la solución: la noche anterior. La insatisfactoria noche anterior. En un gesto inconsciente, sus manos se cerraron en torno al hanbo, aguardando a que ella llegara hasta él. 

Lo hizo unos pocos segundos después. No sabía bien el por qué, pero su corazón había comenzado a bombear más rápido, haciendo que su sangre corriera alocada por todo su cuerpo, pero queriendo detenerse toda en un mismo lugar, una cuarta por debajo de su ombligo. Intentó controlar la respiración, exhalando con lentitud por la boca para tomar aire de nuevo por la nariz. Repitió el proceso una y otra vez. 

Natasha se paró a unos pocos pasos, con el hanbo pegado a su costado derecho, agarrándolo con fuerza. Lo saludó con un tímido gesto de cabeza. Un movimiento de su ceja derecha le hizo saber que estaba preparada. Le retribuyó el saludo y, dando un paso atrás, se puso en guardia, con el hanbo asido por ambas manos, paralelo al suelo.

El brazo de Natasha describió un amplio giro antes de que el hanbo impactara contra el suyo, llenando la sala con el ruido seco de madera contra madera. Clint interceptó el choque levantando ambos brazos. Los labios de su compañera se curvaron en una sonrisa cómplice. Antes de que ella diera un paso hacia atrás para volver a asegurar su posición, Clint agarró el hanbo con ambas manos en el mismo punto. Adelantó una pierna, pasando todo el peso de su cuerpo a ella y, utilizando toda la inercia del movimiento, arremetió contra Natasha, que esquivó el envite con una grácil inclinación de su espalda, doblándose hacia atrás.

Los hanbos se encontraron una y otra vez, deslizándose uno contra el otro mientras Clint y Natasha intentaban encontrar un ritmo y un equilibrio común. Natasha adelantaba un paso y Clint lo cedía para, a continuación, hacerlo a la inversa. Natasha rodó por el suelo cuando el hanbo de Clint intentó impactar contra sus hombros sin éxito. Ella se levantó, hincando una rodilla en el suelo e hizo girar el arma, que impactó contra el costado de su compañero.

—Uno a cero para Romanoff —escucharon decir a Chisholm. 

Natasha y Clint se miraron mutuamente, con la respiración agitada. Clint notó cómo su frente estaba comenzando a perlarse de sudor y una gota caía por el centro de su espalda, bajo la camiseta. Se preparó de nuevo, poniéndose en guardia. En esa ocasión, él fue el primero en volver a atacar.

Su compañera se retiró, lanzándose hacia atrás mientras se doblaba sobre sí misma y realizaba una pirueta en el aire con el hanbo en ambas manos. Cayó sobre sus pies a varios metros de distancia, dispuesta para arremeter contra él. Eso fue suficiente para que Natasha corriera en su dirección y, aprovechando la inercia de su acción, lo embistiera. Clint apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre uno de sus pies, cambiando de posición tan rápido que desestabilizó a Natasha. Clint se agachó y su hanbo barrió el suelo, llevándose por delante los pies de Natasha, que cayó con pesadez. Un segundo después, el extremo de su arma marcaba la parte posterior del cuello de su compañera.

—Punto para Barton. Uno a uno —indicó Chisholm. Ninguno de los dos lo miró. Clint alargó una mano y ayudó a Natasha a levantarse. Ella aceptó, agradeciéndoselo con un gesto de cabeza. Se alejó un paso, preparándose para el siguiente asalto.

Clint se retiró un paso hacia atrás cuando Natasha arremetió contra él una vez más. Alzó el hanbo, lanzándose contra ella. El arma de su compañera lo interceptó. Natasha apoyó un extremo de la madera contra el suelo y levantó su cuerpo en peso, sosteniéndose sólo por la fuerza de sus brazos. Giró con rapidez, y sus pies impactaron contra el pecho de Clint de lleno. Trastabilló hacia atrás, casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Logró recuperarse antes de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo y Natasha reclamara el siguiente tanto. 

Un paso hacia adelante, con el hanbo alzado sobre su cabeza para encontrar al de Natasha que lo interceptaba. Una y otra vez, sin que ella rindiera su posición ni él lograra avanzar. Como si cada uno supiera cuál iba a ser el siguiente paso que iba a dar el otro, adelantándose a la jugada. 

—Creo que ya es suficiente, señores —la orden por parte de Chisholm los tomó por sorpresa. Se detuvieron de inmediato, mirando al hombre que se aproximaba a ellos. Clint miró de reojo a Natasha y la encontró haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él: mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Ambos volvieron a Chisholm, que había llegado hasta ellos.

—Ha sido una magnífica demostración. Muchas gracias —les felicitó, tendiéndole la mano, primero a Natasha y luego a él con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Antes de girarse, Chisholm los miró de nuevo a ambos: —Creo que tengo muy claro que el resultado de los análisis de sus ondas cerebrales no estaban erróneos. No voy a tener que buscarles ningún otro compañero con el que sean neurológicamente compatibles. Ustedes dos ya lo son. 

Chisholm giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de ellos, con un ágil caminar. Natasha se colocó junto a Clint, tanto que sus brazos se rozaron. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él, aunque sin mirarlo.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero ya has oído a Chisholm: no tendrás que buscarte a alguien con quien ser compatible. Ya tienes compañera —le dijo en voz baja, con la vista clavada aún en el maestro.

Natasha no pudo ver la fugaz sonrisa que se dibujó por unos instantes en los labios de Clint porque, cuando al fin ella posó sus ojos en él, ésta ya había sido deliberadamente cambiada por una expresión de seriedad que Clint estaba muy lejos de sentir.


	4. CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 4 

 

La sesión de entrenamiento terminó cinco minutos después de que Clint y Natasha finalizaran su demostración. Los aspirantes se fueron marchando poco a poco, con lentitud. Algunos, los más jóvenes e inexpertos, visiblemente cansados. Otros no tanto. Natasha había observado durante la sesión que no sólo ellos tenían experiencia previa. Dos hombres y una mujer, más mayores y curtidos que el resto de alumnos, se habían mantenido un paso por detrás del grupo, al igual que habían hecho ellos hasta que Chisholm les había pedido que lucharan. Le agradó saber que no eran los únicos allí que no usaban cremas anti acné.

Clint se echó a un lado para dejar que los últimos abandonaran la sala. Pies arrastrándose, los brazos pesados pegados a los cuerpos, casi sin poder alzarlos, la cabeza entre los hombros hundidos y los rostros sudados y sonrojados. Deberían ponerse en forma si querían seguir adelante en el programa de pilotos de jaegers, pensó Natasha con un dejo de conmiseración. Auguraba que algunos de ellos no llegarían a estar allí para el siguiente fin de semana. 

Natasha miró su reloj. Medio día y casi hora de almorzar. El gruñido del estómago de Clint así se lo atestiguó. Giró la cabeza, para encontrar la mirada de su compañero fija en ella. 

—Creo que es hora de almorzar —le dijo él sin más y ella asintió. En silencio, uno junto al otro, se dirigieron hacia el comedor.

Tal y como había ocurrido aquella misma mañana, el gran salón donde se encontraba la cantina estaba atestado del personal, tanto del propio Shatterdome como de la Academia. Pero, a diferencia del desayuno, cuando nadie les prestó la más mínima atención, Natasha notó varios pares de ojos clavados en ellos, incluidos los del joven con el que Clint se había enfrentado. Las miradas de ambos hombres se cruzaron, a pesar de que los separaban algunos metros. El muchacho estaba sentado con las gemelas del pelo color zanahoria y otro chico más que no recordaba haber visto en la sesión de entrenamiento. Los hombros del muchacho se hundieron a simple vista. A pesar de todo ello, Clint lo saludó con un conciso gesto de la cabeza, al que el chico respondió de la misma manera. Cuando ella continuó caminando hacia una mesa donde poder sentarse, Clint la siguió. 

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Apenas habían terminado la comida cuando Clint apartó la bandeja de delante de si, estirando los brazos en toda su longitud sobre la superficie de la mesa.

—Recuérdame qué debemos hacer ahora —quiso saber él, golpeando rítmicamente con las yemas de los dedos.

Natasha dejó el vaso de agua a medio terminar sobre su propia bandeja con lentitud, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó sobre ellos, uniendo sus manos bajo la barbilla.

—Tenemos la presentación de las materias que debemos estudiar. Creo que comenzamos con Derecho Internacional.

Vio cómo Clint dejaba caer la cabeza hacia adelante con teatralidad. Tuvo que ahogar una sonrisa. A veces, muy pocas, cuando no estaba en una misión, cuando sobre sus hombros y en sus manos no recaía el peso del éxito o el fracaso, Clint dejaba a un lado la contención que solía conducirlo y se relajaba, dejándose llevar por el momento.

—Creí que había dejado atrás mi época de estudiante —rezongó, con la voz grave, con la boca casi pegada a su pecho. Levantó la cabeza despacio y la giró, buscando los ojos de ella—. Me siento mayor para esto, Nat.

Ella giró en su asiento lo suficiente para poder mirarlo. Clint tenía los ojos medio entornados y en el entrecejo apareció una profunda arruga, partiendo la frente de su compañero casi en dos. Se deslizó en el banco, para acercarse aún más a él. 

—¿Te estarás rajando, Barton? —preguntó Natasha, en voz baja, casi un murmullo. Era una pregunta sólo para sus oídos.

Él negó con la cabeza antes de contestarle, muy cerca de ella, sin romper el lazo que se había establecido entre ambas miradas. 

Después de unos instantes, que a Natasha les parecieron inexplicablemente cortos, Clint enderezó la espalda, separándose de ella.

—Sé lo que intentas hacer, Romanoff.

Natasha cruzó los brazos ante su pecho, encogiéndose a la vez de hombros.

—¿Ah, sí? —quiso saber ella. Y añadió—: Entonces, dime, ¿qué es lo que intento hacer?

Una media sonrisa apareció en los labios de Clint, mirándola de soslayo con los ojos entornados. 

—Intentas provocarme para que no piense en regresar a Nueva York. 

Natasha alzó una ceja.

—¿Y lo estoy consiguiendo?

Clint se pasó una mano por el rostro mientras un bufido se escapaba de sus labios. —Ahora mismo en todo lo que puedo pensar es en que necesito un café. Doble.

Lo observó con cuidado mientras él paseaba la mirada por todo el salón, buscando Dios sabía qué, probablemente el lugar en donde poder conseguir ese café que tanto necesitaba. Y así debía ser. Su compañero se veía cansado. Lo que llevaban de día había sido duro. Ella no se había intentado contener en su enfrentamiento con Clint en el kwoon. Lo había dado todo, tal y como lo había hecho él, no reservándose ni un solo golpe; ni un solo envite. Normalmente un simple (aunque extenuante) entrenamiento no le pasaba tamaña factura, pero si a aquello le sumabas los días de expectación por ser admitidos o no en el PPDC y el viaje hasta allí, el saldo engrosaba considerablemente. Y sin olvidar el resfriado del día anterior y las pocas horas de sueño. Entendía que estuviese tan cansado. 

Ella también estaba cansada y sabía que gran parte de culpa la tenía la falta de sueño de la noche anterior. Cuando Clint abandonó su habitación, casi le fue imposible dormir. Se pasó gran parte de lo que restó de la noche maldiciéndose en silencio y pensando que, en lugar de estar allí sola, en su cama, aporreando la almohada y tirando de mala gana de las sábanas, podría haber estado con él si el miedo no se hubiese apoderado de ella. Se sentía mal por ambos: por ella misma, por haber deseado dar el siguiente paso con él y acabar haciendo justo lo contrario. Y por Clint, por hacerlo echarse atrás cuando, claramente, él quería lo mismo que ella.

Natasha hizo un esfuerzo por retirar de su mente aquellas imágenes y se puso en pie con lentitud. Le palmeó un hombro, y se agachó para susurrarle al oído: 

—Creo que podemos arreglar lo del café. Vamos.

Antes de entrar en el comedor, Natasha había visto una máquina de café asentada en uno de los extremos más alejados del salón. En aquel momento, aquella máquina estaba oculta tras un enjambre de nuevos aspirantes, técnicos y empleados que aguardaban su turno para conseguir su bebida. 

Como todos ellos, tuvieron que esperar su turno para poder servirse el café. Natasha preparó el de Clint: uno largo, sin azúcar, y luego el suyo, solo y con un poco de leche. Abandonaron el salón con los vasos térmicos en las manos.

—¿Dónde quieres que vayamos mientras esperamos a que sea la hora? —preguntó Natasha, dando un ligero sorbo a su bebida. 

Clint se encogió de hombros, mirando a un lado y a otro.

—No sé. ¿Qué hay que ver por aquí?

La ceja de Natasha se elevó hasta casi rozar el nacimiento de su pelo.

—¿En serio no sientes curiosidad por ver todo esto?

El vaso que iba a llevarse a los labios de detuvo a medio camino. Clint arrugó la frente, pensativo. Apuró lo que le quedaba de su bebida.

—Tienes razón. Supongo que estaría bien poder echar un vistazo y ver ese jaeger. ¿Crees que podremos hacerlo?

Natasha tomó el vaso vacío de Clint y, junto con el suyo, lo arrojó a una papelera cercana. Encogiéndose de hombros, sonrió.

—Averigüémoslo.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Atravesaron pasillos y vestíbulos. El ambiente era caldeado para estar en Alaska, así que Natasha pensó que la calefacción era un requisito casi imprescindible en un lugar como aquel. Anduvieron uno junto al otro, en silencio, atentos a todo lo que encontraban y se cruzaba en su camino. 

Aunque el Shatterdome y la Academia Jaeger estaban emplazados en el mismo complejo, la diferencia entre un lugar y otro era bien visible. Se dieron cuenta de ello en el momento en que los jóvenes y ansiosos rostros de los aspirantes a rangers fueron reemplazándose por otros más curtidos, más serenos, que iban y venían con la naturalidad de quienes han hecho ese camino cientos de veces y lo conocen como la palma de su mano.

Aquel lugar era inmenso, pensó Natasha, mirando a su alrededor en su particular modo de observar sin mostrar interés alguno. Las paredes altas pintadas de colores claros; los techos plagados de luces, sin ocultar ningún rincón; la escueta decoración, primando la funcionalidad… Todo estaba medido, sin dejar nada al azar.

Giraron un recodo y frente ellos apareció una gran puerta de metal pulido, pintado de gris, sin mácula alguna. No habían encontrado nada igual con anterioridad, así que Natasha supuso que, fuera lo que fuese que hubiera al otro lado, era algo importante. Llegaron ante el portón, que estaba cerrado a cal y canto. A la derecha, junto a él, había un pequeño teclado, que debía permitir el acceso. Natasha se acercó hasta él y lo estudió unos instantes. Clint se acercó a ella desde atrás, imitándola.

—Es una lástima que ya no tengamos ninguno de los juguetitos de la agencia. Nos vendrían bien para abrir esa puerta —lo oyó decir, cerca de su oído. Natasha retiró la cabeza para mirarlo con los ojos entornados.

—Este va a ser nuestro lugar de trabajo si tenemos suerte, Clint. ¿Quieres meterte en un lío?

Después de unos momentos, Clint se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes razón. 

Estaban a punto de dar media vuelta cuando el portón comenzó a abrirse, despacio, con el característico sonido sibilante de los motores hidráulicos. No había terminado aún de hacerlo cuando dos técnicos cruzaron el umbral desde el otro lado, hablando entre ellos y sin prestarles atención. Clint y Natasha aguardaron a que ambos hombres pasaran por su lado antes de escabullirse por las puertas abiertas. Aún no habían dado un par de pasos cuando tuvieron ante sí la primera vista del muelle principal del Shatterdome de Anchorage. 

Natasha miró hacia la izquierda. Allí, un montón de trabajadores se afanaban en ensamblar algo que ella no lograba identificar. Las chispas procedentes de las máquinas de corte volaban unos pocos metros hasta que se apagaban antes de caer al suelo. Ruido de metal contra metal, ahogados por los motores de las grúas suspendidas sobre rieles que portaban pesados trozos de aluminio. El lugar bullía de actividad. Natasha dio un paso más hacia el interior, seguida por Clint. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. 

La actividad era frenética. Podía decir que allí había más de un centenar personas trabajando y, posiblemente, se quedaría corta. Sin pensárselo, comenzó a caminar por el gigantesco espacio que parecía hacer las veces de vestíbulo. Alzó la cabeza, en dirección al techo. Estaba a más de cien metros sobre ellos. Luminarias enormes con docenas de lámparas alumbraban hacia abajo. Por encima de ellas, algunos rincones de la cubierta quedaban sumidos en la penumbra. 

Anduvieron sin rumbo fijo, con los ojos clavados en todo los que les rodeaba. No lo había imaginado así. Aquello se parecía mucho a un gigantesco taller de coches, sólo que los coches habían sido reemplazados por la figura que acababa de aparecer ante ellos, alzándose orgulloso sobre sus enormes pies. 

El jaeger, de color gris metalizado, y al que en su momento habían bautizado como Brawler Yukon, se levantaba ante ellos como la representación de un antiguo dios pagano, firme sobre dos cortas y fornidas piernas. Sus ojos —o lo que deberían serlo—, situados en una cabeza desproporcionada por su pequeño tamaño para su envergadura, habían sido reemplazados por un romboide acristalado de color amarillo. Natasha sabía que detrás de aquel cristal estaba la cabina de mando, el lugar desde donde los pilotos dominaban a la máquina. Los hombros del mecano estaban protegidos por dos enormes placas, a modo de armadura. Los brazos, demasiado largos y delgados a su juicio, terminaban en sendas cuchillas, preparadas para rebanar a cualquier kaiju que se pusiera por delante. Pensó que era impresionante pero, tal vez, aquella palabra no le hacía justicia a como era en realidad. 

Verlo por la televisión había sido una cosa, ver cómo luchaba contra los kaijus y los hacía pedazo. Aunque otra bien distinta era tenerlo delante de ella. Se sentía insignificante, pequeña y vulnerable. Un pie de aquel jaeger podía aplastarla antes de que pudiese darse cuenta. Pero aquella sensación de vulnerabilidad se esfumó en cuanto pensó que aquel gigante se movía gracias a los esfuerzos de dos personas, dos pilotos, lo mismo que Clint y ella querían ser. Para lo que estaban allí. El jaeger sería tan bueno como lo fueran las dos personas que lo comandaban, juntos, combinando sus habilidades. No había pensado en ello hasta ese momento y la sensación la sobrecogió.

Giró la cabeza, en dirección a Clint. Su compañero tenía puesta toda su atención en el mecano que se erigía ante ellos, como si estuviese estudiándolo con detenimiento. Conocía demasiado bien aquella manera de mirar: observando cada detalle; escudriñando cada parte de él; analizando sus puntos fuertes y, además, sus posibles puntos débiles. Ésa era la manera que tenía Clint de trabajar. 

Natasha desvió la mirada más allá de su compañero. Había hecho sus deberes antes de salir de Nueva York. Había estudiado toda la información que pudo recopilar sobre aquel lugar. Absolutamente todo. Personal, medios técnicos, planos de la base… Nunca había dejado nada al azar, y no iba a comenzar ahora. Si Clint tenía sus métodos, ella tenía los suyos. Había mucha gente yendo y viniendo, afanados en su trabajo. Sabía que el Shatterdome albergaba otro jaeger más, pero desde su posición no lograba atisbarlo. 

Ese otro jaeger, también un Mark I como el Brawler, lo comandaban dos veteranos miembros del ejército de los Estados Unidos: la comandante Carter y el coronel O’Neill. Lo habían llamado Dedalus Stargate. Sin duda alguna, tenía que reconocer que a los militares les gustaban los nombres rimbombantes. Si, algún día, Clint y ella llegaran a tener su propio jaeger, estaba segura de que elegirían un nombre menos llamativo que aquel. 

Volvió su mirada despacio hacia Clint, que seguía en el mismo lugar, estudiando con interés el jaeger. Natasha dio un paso hacia él, hasta que su hombro rozó el brazo masculino, acercándose, para que pudiese escucharla por encima de todo el ruido reinante.

—¿Te gustaría pilotar uno de esos algún día? —le preguntó, cerca de su oído. 

Clint no desvió la mirada. Natasha habría jurado que él no había escuchado la pregunta si no fuera porque un ligerísimo pulso, fruto de apretar los dientes con fuerza, apareció de repente en su mandíbula. 

—Es para eso por lo que estamos aquí, ¿no es cierto? Para llegar hasta ahí —dijo señalando con su cabeza hacia el gigantesco jaeger—, hace falta ser los mejores. Y nosotros lo somos: los mejores agentes, los mejores asesinos. Ser el mejor es la diferencia entre estar vivos y estar muertos. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que es así.

No podía estar más de acuerdo con él. Estaban allí para ser pilotos de jaeger. Muchos habían llegado con ellos, y muchos no pasarían del primer fin de semana. Pero no serían ellos. Podía sonar pretencioso, sí, pero era la cruda realidad. En la guerra sólo los más fuertes sobreviven.

Debido al ruido que lo envolvía todo, Natasha no pudo escuchar que alguien acababa de llegar hasta que esa persona carraspeó a conciencia. 

Un joven, que no superaría por mucho la veintena, se plantó frente a ambos, con las piernas separadas, los brazos unidos a su espalda y tan erguido que pensó que la cabeza se le iba a desprender del tronco. La barbilla alzada y una mirada algo evasiva. 

—¿Son ustedes Barton y Romanoff?

Clint dio un solo paso en su dirección. Natasha vio en los ojos del muchacho que se había sentido intimidado por aquel gesto de su compañero.

—Así es —le contestó Clint, con voz seria, asintiendo a su vez con la cabeza. 

El muchacho irguió más aún los hombros. Natasha estaba segura de que, de un momento a otro, iba a escuchar uno de sus huesos quebrarse. Bajó la cabeza, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, intentando así disimular una sonrisa.

—Les están esperando —dijo el joven, dando un paso hacia atrás—. Si tienen la gentileza de seguirme, les guiaré hasta allí.

Se giró sobre sus talones y, sin esperar a comprobar si lo seguían o no, emprendió camino hacia la salida.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. En el rostro de Clint había aparecido una sonrisa sesgada. 

—Si nos hemos metido ya en un lío, creo que esto constituye un nuevo récord. 

 

&&&&&&&&

 

El joven los guió por una intrincada maraña de pasillos, vestíbulos y salas. Atravesaron corredores y doblaron esquinas hasta que Natasha casi perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces lo habían hecho. Era algo casi automático y hacerlo les había salvado la vida, a ella y a Clint, en más de una ocasión. No era la misma situación, pero aquello había ahondado tanto en su código genético que tardaría mucho tiempo en desprenderse de aquel hábito. 

Dejaron atrás la zona en donde habían estado la tarde anterior, cuando les hicieron todas aquellas pruebas médicas. Y continuaron caminando. Natasha seguía de cerca los pasos del muchacho, sin darle la oportunidad de tomar la delantera. Clint iba tras ella. Podía escuchar el resonar de los tacones de sus botas en las baldosas del suelo. Cuando le pareció que nunca llegarían al destino —cualquiera que ese fuese— el joven abrió una última puerta y entró. Parecía la misma antesala de las instalaciones médicas: todo blanco, pulcro y ordenado. 

—Aguarden un momento, por favor —les indicó. La caminata había teñido sus mejillas delgadas de un saludable tono rosado. Se giró y desapareció por una de las puertas que daban a la antesala.

Natasha miró a un lado y a otro. El lugar no podía ser más impersonal: nada de cuadros, ni ningún otro objeto decorativo. Tan sólo tres sillones que parecían cómodos, colocados uno junto al otro. Enfrente de estos, cuatro puertas idénticas. Paredes de un blanco luminoso que transmitían frío y lámparas encastradas en el techo. Nada que pudiese revelar quién los había convocado allí. Natasha notó una corriente de aire gélido a su espalda que la hizo estremecerse y le dejó la piel erizada durante unos instantes.

La misma puerta por la que joven había desaparecido se abrió de nuevo.

—Pueden pasar —les dijo, aguardando a que ambos traspasaran el umbral. 

Natasha miró a Clint por el rabillo del ojo y pudo notar que él hacía lo mismo. Su compañero esbozó una pequeña mueca con los labios y asintió. Colocó con gentileza la mano en la parte baja de su espalda y dejó que lo precediera hasta el interior.

Nadie les aguardaba, sólo una mesa redonda, de más de metro y medio de diámetro, rodeada de sillas. Natasha se giró hacia el muchacho.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

El chico, sorprendido por la pregunta, separó los labios para responderle pero pareció cambiar de idea y los cerró con un perceptible sonido. Un segundo después, lo intentó de nuevo:

—Me han ordenado que les diga que esperen —contestó. Y, sin darles tiempo a que replicaran, salió de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí. 

Clint anduvo hasta una de las sillas, la separó y se sentó, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo.

—Me encantan los misterios, ¿a ti no? —bromeó con sorna, exhalando el aire casi con furia.

Natasha lo miró de reojo antes de tomar asiento junto a él. Podía estar bromeando pero sabía que a su compañero se lo estaban llevando los demonios. Si había una manera de tratar con Clint era yendo de frente. Nada de subterfugios ni entresijos. No iban por buen camino con él. 

—Clint…

Antes de que pudiese continuar, la puerta se abrió y Clint y Natasha volvieron sus cabezas hacia el lugar casi al unísono. 

Un hombre aguardaba, con el pomo aún en su mano izquierda y un montón de carpetas en la derecha, mirándolos a ambos con una tímida media sonrisa en los labios, casi como si se estuviese disculpando de antemano. Natasha fijó su mirada en él. El hombre debía ser igual de alto que Clint, y casi de su misma edad. Y ahí terminaba cualquier parecido que pudiese haber entre los dos. Las gafas de montura negra, muy de moda hacía algún tiempo, le conferían unos cuantos años de más. El peinado, hacia un lado y muy formal, no ayudaba a aligerar su imagen. El traje negro de dos piezas que llevaba estaba perfectamente confeccionado y enmarcaba el cuerpo que, sin ser delgado, tampoco poseía una complexión atlética. La camisa era de un blanco impecable y la corbata, negra al igual que el traje, destacaba sobre ella. El último vistazo que Natasha le otorgó antes de regresar los ojos a su rostro fue a los zapatos, brillantes e inmaculados. Estaba segura de que, si se acercaba un poco, podría ver su reflejo en ellos. El hombre cerró al fin la puerta tras de sí y avanzó un par de pasos hacia el interior de la habitación. 

—Buenas tardes. Espero que no hayan tenido que aguardarme mucho tiempo —comenzó disculpándose sin alzar apenas la voz.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de ninguno de los dos. Esbozando una nueva sonrisa, el hombre cerró la puerta tras de sí, dirigiéndose hacia una de las sillas vacías.

—Son ustedes Barton y Romanoff, ¿verdad? O les habremos hecho perder el tiempo.

Natasha se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. 

—Lo somos —respondió, asintiendo a la vez con la cabeza.

El hombre dejó sobre la mesa el legajo de carpetas que llevaba y se enderezó en su asiento. 

—Claro que lo son. Tengo sus fotos —sonrió ampliamente—. Bien. Mi nombre es Philip Coulson y seré el encargado de prepararlos para la deriva.

Los ojos de Natasha se entrecerraron al poner la vista en él.

—Creía que eso era más adelante —señaló, moviéndose en su silla—. Cuando ya hubiesen concluido todas las pruebas. 

Coulson afirmó con gravedad. 

—Así es. O suele serlo. Pero las normas no están escritas en piedra, ¿no es cierto? —les dijo, abriendo una de las carpetas que había dejado delante de sí. Natasha miró de reojo a Clint, que estaba acodado sobre sus rodillas, con el rostro serio, la mandíbula apretada y toda su atención puesta en el otro hombre. 

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó al fin Natasha.

Coulson se acomodó las gafas en el puente de la nariz y pasó un par de páginas antes de detenerse en una de ellas.

—Sus expedientes son bastante… impresionantes —dijo, descartando una página más, centrándose en la siguiente, buscando con la mirada algo en ella—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan siendo compañeros?

Clint enderezó la espalda, irguiéndose en su asiento. Miró a Coulson con el ceño fruncido.

—Si ha leído los expedientes, tal y como dice, lo sabrá —espetó.

Coulson levantó la vista del legajo de papel, despacio. Se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa de manera calmada. Natasha apretó las manos sobre sus rodillas. Hubiese deseado que Clint no hubiese dado aquella contestación tan desconsiderada, casi mal educada, pero ya era tarde para ello. No iba a reprenderlo delante de aquel hombre a quien no conocía de nada. Lo cierto era que se estaban conduciendo con mucho secretismo y, tanto ella como Clint, sabían que detrás de ello, normalmente, no había nada bueno.

—Tranquilo, hijo. Esto no es un interrogatorio. Todos estamos del mismo lado.

El tono calmado y en apariencia sincero de Coulson la desconcertó. No habían intercambiado más que una docena de palabras pero había algo que le decía que podían confiar en él. Su instinto no solía equivocarse. Miró a Clint de reojo. Los hombros de su compañero se relajaron un poco antes de recostarse contra el respaldo de la silla.

—Lo… siento.

Coulson asintió sin hacerse esperar.

—Creo que esas palabras no se dejan ver demasiado. ¿O me equivoco?

Los labios de Clint se curvaron en una suerte de sonrisa.

—Aparecen con la misma frecuencia que el cometa Halley —le respondió, mucho más relajado. Natasha sonrió ante el comentario de su compañero. 

El ambiente se distendió por momentos. Coulson los observó a ambos unos segundos más para, a continuación, ponerse de nuevo las gafas y regresar a sus documentos.

—Sé cuánto tiempo llevan de compañeros. Lo especificaron en su formulario de ingreso. Era una manera de romper el hielo. Me pareció mejor que preguntarles sobre qué les parecía el tiempo en Anchorage —les dijo, con una sonrisa de complacencia prendida en el rostro.

Coulson continuó con su atención puesta en los documentos que tenía ante sí. Pasaba una página tras otra, volviendo a la anterior en alguna ocasión. En otra hoja garabateó algo al margen y, aunque Natasha lo intentó, no fue capaz de apreciar qué había sido.

—Bien, tengo aquí las pruebas que les realizaron a su llegada. El reconocimiento médico y sus pruebas neurológicas —Coulson se quitó de nuevo las gafas, dejándolas a un lado sobre la mesa—. ¿Sabían ustedes que eran compatibles antes de solicitar el ingreso en el PPDC?

Natasha alzó una ceja antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No —respondió con parquedad.

El hombre se inclinó sobre la mesa, acodándose en ella. 

—Rara vez se ve este grado de compatibilidad en dos personas que no son familiares directos. ¿En hermanos? Seguro. ¿En parejas?, por supuesto. ¿Compañeros de trabajo? No suele ser tan común.

Ni Clint ni ella le contestaron. ¿Qué estaba intentando sonsacarles? ¿Si había algo más entre ellos? No les importaba. Sólo les importaba en la medida en que fueran compatibles para poder pilotar un jaeger. Hasta ahí. El resto no era de su incumbencia.

—Entonces —comenzó preguntando Natasha, rompiendo el silencio que estaba comenzando a volverse incómodo—, ¿qué va a pasar ahora?

Coulson se removió en su asiento, buscando una postura más cómoda.

—Según el procedimiento estándar, para que una pareja se enfrente a la deriva, han de mostrar un grado de compenetración que sólo se ve tras un duro entrenamiento. Con ustedes, sería una pérdida de tiempo. Chisholm me ha hablado de su demostración en el kwoon y sus habilidades para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Debo decirles que ha quedado bastante impresionado. Y no es de los que se impresionan con facilidad.

Clint, que se había mantenido recostado contra el asiento, se irguió, acercándose a la mesa.

—Está diciendo que sería una pérdida de tiempo, así que vaya al grano.

Coulson asintió.

—Van a realizar una prueba de deriva. Hoy mismo. Dentro de un rato.

Natasha giró la cabeza hacia Clint.

—¿Hoy mismo?

El hombre asintió con vigor.

—¿Habría algún problema, señora Romanoff?

Natasha enderezó los hombros todo lo que pudo. Miró al hombre de frente, con los ojos fijos puesto en él. 

—No hay ningún problema—. Y girándose hacia su compañero, le preguntó: —¿Tienes algún problema, Barton?

La respuesta por parte de Clint no tardó en llegar. Clint alzó la comisura de los labios al sonreír.

—Ninguno en absoluto. Estoy deseando saber qué es eso.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Las siguientes dos horas fueron una locura.

Natasha no sabía bien de dónde habían salido todas aquellas personas que los conducirían hasta el lugar en donde se realizaría la primera prueba de deriva.

Por el camino, Coulson, justo un paso por delante de ellos, había estado poniéndolos en antecedentes sobre qué iban a hacer y cómo iban a hacerlo. De la deriva. Detalles técnicos que a Natasha se le escaparon en más de una ocasión mientras recorrían los pasillos. 

Observó a Clint por el rabillo del ojo. Iba a su lado, a su mismo ritmo, con la vista puesta en el frente y, aparentemente, atento al monólogo de Coulson. Concentrado, con las manos cerradas en puños y los brazos balanceándose ligeramente con cada movimiento. Más de una vez lo encontró mirándola tal y como lo estaba haciendo ella, de soslayo. Y todas esas veces, una efímera sonrisa aparecía en la comisura de los labios de su compañero. Se rió para sí misma cuando recordó la corta conversación con Clint de aquella mañana, en el kwoon, sobre la posibilidad de que él pudiese encontrar otro compañero allí, alguien con el que fuera compatible. Había sentido como una patada en las entrañas y una negación a que aquello llegara a ocurrir. La respuesta le había salido casi sin pensarla, sin darse cuenta de que la había dicho en voz alta. Clint ya tenía una compañera y era ella. No había nada más que hablar. Natasha sonrió a su vez con la mirada puesta en el camino, apretando el paso.

Cuando le pareció que, si seguían caminando, terminarían por abandonar el shatterdome, una nueva puerta se abrió. Allí los esperaban nuevos operarios que los condujeron a su última parada antes de acceder al simulador de deriva. A ella la condujeron a una sala y otras dos personas guiaron a Clint hacia otra puerta, más alejada. Lo vio entrar en ella y desaparecer.

Accedieron a una pequeña sala y le explicaron cuál sería su indumentaria antes de la prueba, el vestuario completo de un ranger. 

Todo estaba dispuesto sobre un asiento bajo. Una primera capa, de tejido negro y elástico y que debía adaptarse al cuerpo del piloto como un guante. Estaba plagado de cables y conectores neuronales que la unirían al jaeger y haría que éste respondiera a cada movimiento y cada pensamiento de sus pilotos. Sobre ésta capa, ligera y adaptable, iba una más rígida cuya misión era protegerla de golpes y otorgar protección a las conexiones. Era una armadura en el sentido más estricto de la palabra. Las distintas piezas, de un negro reluciente, amontonadas unas sobre otras, la estaban aguardando. Con aquel primer vistazo, Natasha no supo qué debía hacer con ellas. Suponía que aquellas dos personas que la acompañaban en la sala estaban allí para asegurarse de que todo estaba en su lugar correspondiente antes de comenzar la deriva.

La dejaron a solas para que se colocara la primera capa de su uniforme. A excepción de la ropa interior, se deshizo de toda su indumentaria, la dejó pulcramente doblada sobre el banco y se embutió en el tejido elástico. Le sentaba bien. Era cómodo y adaptable y, en cierta manera, le recordaba a su traje de faena cuando aún trabajaba para la agencia. Recordar la agencia le hizo enderezar la espalda y tensar los músculos. Le parecía que había pasado media vida desde aquello, en lugar de poco más de una semana. Podía decir con total certeza que ya había pasado página.

Cuando consideró que estaba lista, dejó entrar a los dos técnicos para que la ayudaran con las protecciones. Con eficiencia, los operarios procedieron a colocarle la armadura. Ella dejó que trabajaran, mirándolos en silencio y facilitándoles el trabajo todo lo que podía, extendiendo los brazos, separándolos del cuerpo. 

Terminaron un minuto después. Natasha bajó la cabeza, observándose en silencio. Se sintió como si estuviese en la época medieval, a punto de enfrentarse a un dragón ataviada con aquella vestimenta. Sólo que, en aquella ocasión, los dragones no vivían en cuevas, sino en el fondo del mar y ya no escupían fuego sino veneno azul. Le entregaron el último elemento: un casco del mismo color negro, que brillaba bajo la luz de los focos.

Los siguió cuando los operarios abandonaron la sala. En el pequeño vestíbulo, los dos hombres que se habían marchado con Clint aparecieron tras una puerta. Detrás de ellos, Clint, ataviado con una indumentaria idéntica a la suya. Se fijó en él. Su compañero lucía de manera soberbia aquel uniforme. Andaba de manera decidida hacia ella, con pasos largos y el casco bajo el brazo izquierdo, mirándola desde la distancia, como si no hubiese nadie más en la habitación salvo ella. Agarró con más fuerza su propio casco, apretándolo contra su costado y clavando sus dedos en el duro material. Se maldijo por lo bajo por haberse olvidado por unos instantes de respirar. Se obligó a sonreírle a medias mientras llegaba hasta ella. 

Miró a Clint de arriba abajo, despacio, hasta que sus ojos descansaron al fin en los de su compañero. 

—Así que éste es el aspecto que tiene un ranger. Se te ve bien.

Clint no pestañeó. Mantuvo la mirada clavada en ella, serio, como si intentara asomarse a su interior. En silencio. Natasha sintió de repente cómo su garganta seca se cerraba y cómo el aire se detenía antes de abandonar sus pulmones. Tras unos segundos que le parecieron horas, los labios de Clint se curvaron.

—A ti también.

Natasha no supo si el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda por entero había sido causado por el tejido del uniforme contra su piel o el escuchar la voz de su compañero, ronca y casi susurrante. Intentó responderle, decirle algo que volviera a encauzar su mente y sus nervios, pero no fue capaz. Abrió los labios y los cerró a continuación, sin emitir sonido alguno. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Coulson acercarse y, en silencio, dio gracias por ello.

—Si están listos, les llevaremos hasta el simulador.

Ambos asintieron casi a la vez. Con los cascos bajos sus brazos, siguieron a Philip Coulson. 

La zona en donde se encontraba el simulador de deriva era una sala enorme, llena de consolas atestadas de indicadores luminosos y pantallas que arrojaban datos. Pulsadores e interruptores con pequeños letreros sobre ellos. Cables y más cables saliendo de un panel para desaparecer en el contiguo. 

La iluminación era tenue. Eso acentuaba los miles de pequeños pilotos parpadeantes de múltiples colores en las consolas que cubrían las paredes. En medio de la habitación, destacando como un trofeo en una inmensa vitrina, estaba el lugar en donde se colocaban los pilotos. Desde el techo colgaban dos grandes mangueras metalizadas, una hacia cada puesto de control. Las mangueras principales de dividían para que la conexión de todo el cuerpo del piloto fuese completa con el jaeger. En el suelo, justo bajo toda aquella maraña de cables, las sujeciones en donde se anclaban los pies. 

Los técnicos volvieron a aparecer. En silencio, los condujeron hacia la zona central. 

—Colóquense los cascos, por favor —les dijo uno de ellos, mirándolos de manera alternativa. 

Natasha volvió los ojos hacia Clint. Encontró los de él fijos en ella. No rehuyó su mirada, se enderezó cuan alta era, enderezando los hombros.

—Ya sabes lo que nos dijeron sobre la deriva.

Clint asintió con rotundidad, sin romper el vínculo visual que había entre ellos.

—Que no nos guardásemos nada. Lo recuerdo.

—Sí. ¿Algún problema con eso? —preguntó Natasha, ladeando un poco la cabeza, observando a su compañero con ojos entornados.

Él le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Ninguno. ¿Y tú?

—No —respondió ella, sin pensárselo.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Clint, haciendo que pequeñas arrugas aparecieran en el contorno de sus ojos azules. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, acercándose a ella.

—Bien. Te veo dentro de un rato. En tu cabeza.

Natasha no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

—O en la tuya, Barton.

—Señores, los cascos. Por favor —los interrumpió el técnico. Natasha casi se había olvidado de él. Lo miró de reojo, borrando cualquier rastro de sonrisa. Con reticencia, terminó por asentir. Con la vista aún puesta en Clint, se colocó el casco, al igual que hizo su compañero. En aquel momento, el sonido de la sala cambió.

Todo era silencio ahora, salvo por el eco de su propia respiración en sus oídos. Intentó tomar aire despacio y, cuando lo exhalaba, el aire chocaba contra el cristal interior de su casco, volviéndose húmedo y caliente. El interior era algo claustrofóbico y Natasha tuvo que respirar un par de veces más, lentamente, para comenzar a adecuarse a aquella sensación. Cerró los ojos antes de volver a abrirlos y hacerle una señal al técnico para hacerle saber que estaba preparada. Un hombre apareció por detrás de éste y, tomándola del codo, la guió hasta el puesto central.

Natasha giró la cabeza, intentando buscar a Clint. Una mujer lo estaba guiando hasta el lugar que debía ocupar para iniciar la deriva, a poco más de un par de metros de donde ella se encontraba. 

Con paso inseguro, se acercó hasta la consola central, al lugar que asemejaba el centro neurológico de un auténtico jaeger. Con cuidado, se adecuó sobre las sujeciones. El click al enganchar las botas sonó con fuerza incluso a través de su casco. Sintió cómo los técnicos comenzaron a conectarla al sistema de comunicaciones. Un hombre se acercó a ella, portando algo largo y metálico entre las manos. Le recordó un gusano de metal, con pequeñas garras en lugar de patas. Había leído acerca de ella: era la interfaz neurológica. Era la columna vertebral del uniforme de ranger, lo que garantizaba la comunicación de cada piloto con la máquina. El futuro jaeger, si llegaba a haberlo, sería tan bueno o tan malo como lo fueran sus pilotos. Ella y Barton habían sido los mejores agentes. Serían los mejores rangers. Escuchó el sonido de un atornillador eléctrico a su espalda y un ligero zarandeo cuando le colocaron la interfaz. Todo estaba dispuesto.

Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, en dirección a su compañero. Le había dejado aquel puesto porque sabía que, siendo zurdo, se desempeñaría mejor y a ella no le importaba en absoluto. Como si hubiese notado sus ojos sobre él, Clint volvió la cabeza en su dirección.

—¿Preparada? —le preguntó, con seriedad.

Ella asintió, notando el peso del casco sobre sus hombros.

—Preparada. 

Una pantalla se materializó ante ambos y el sistema se inició en el acto, activándose un sinfín de controles y barras indicadoras. El simulacro de deriva había dado comienzo.

—Señores Romanoff y Barton, aquí Philip Coulson —oyó por el intercomunicador de su casco la voz educada del hombre. Respiró una vez más, intentando templar sus nervios. La voz de Coulson continuó—: Vamos a dar comienzo al primer ejercicio de deriva. ¿Están listos?

Natasha tragó saliva y respiró hondo antes de contestar.

—Lo estamos.

No sabía de dónde venía aquel sonido de instrumentos, como si se tratara de unos ventiladores gigantes, pero llenó el interior de su casco, haciéndole creer que, en realidad, uno de aquellos gigantes de metal se estaba preparando para despertar.

—Muy bien. Iniciando saludo neuronal en diez… nueve… ocho.

Natasha cerró con fuerza los párpados, tanto que le dolieron, y respiró profundamente. Debía sofrenar los latidos alocados de su corazón o el sistema lo detectaría. Relajó el cuello y los hombros, intentando centrarse en la voz de Coulson, exclusivamente en la voz.

—Tres… dos… uno.

Tras los ojos de Natasha, un millón de estrellas colisionaron, produciendo un destello cegador. Era la deriva.


	5. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Lo primero que notó fue cómo su estómago se contraía dentro de su abdomen para, a continuación, saltar a su garganta. Como si estuviese en una montaña rusa y hubiese ascendido el primer tramo para comenzar a bajar sin frenos. Un segundo más tarde, la caída se ralentizó. “No te guardes nada”, escuchó la voz de Clint en su cabeza. Eso era lo que iba a hacer. Vació su mente y los recuerdos comenzaron a aflorar tras sus párpados, como si se tratase de una película antigua.

_Era pequeña y a su lado había un niño más pequeño aún, mirándola con una sonrisa de puro deleite y la cara manchada. Alexéi, su hermano menor. El olor a priánik recién hecho llenaba la cocina. Una mujer apareció en el dintel de la puerta, con los ojos enrojecidos y un pañuelo apretujado en una mano. Su madre. Fue la última vez que los vio a ambos._

_Una cama dura y fría. La habitación en la que dormía estaba helada e intentaba entrar en calor arrebujándose en la única manta que le habían dado. En un rincón, una niña de enormes ojos azules y pelo rubio. Katerina fue su primera compañera de celda. No volvió a verla nunca más._

_Sonreía pícaramente a un hombre un instante, sentada a medias en su regazo. Al siguiente, estaba muerto._

_Una noche en El Cairo. Alzó la mirada y lo encontró, apostado en la azotea, esperando para matarla. Él hombre bajó el arma y sus miradas se cruzaron en la distancia. Fue la primera vez que lo vio. La primera vez que se cruzó con Clint Barton._

_Una misión en Budapest. Carreras alocadas y una basílica en donde buscar refugio._

_La agencia. Todo había acabado en ella. La llegada hasta el PPDC._

_La noche anterior. Sus manos aferradas a la camiseta de Clint mientras él la besaba. Su boca contra la suya._

El repecho de la montaña rusa cesó de repente, dejando atrás los recuerdos que habían llegado hasta su memoria. Sostuvo la respiración de nuevo y apretó los puños, preparándose para una nueva bajada. El estómago saltó en su abdomen, como si le hubiesen pateado. Un instante después, nuevas imágenes la asaltaron. Sólo que, en esta ocasión, no eran sus propios recuerdos.

_Dos niños, jugando en un terraplén. Al fondo, la lona bicolor de un circo ambulante. Uno de ellos sostenía en su mano un arco de madera muy rudimentario y apuntaba hacia la cabeza del otro, que sostenía una lata. Acabó clavada en el árbol que había detrás._

_El trabajo en la agencia. Noches solitarias y guardias en azoteas. La lluvia empapándolo. El arco en la mano como único compañero._

_Tenía una misión. Apuntó a la mujer pelirroja, dispuesto a cumplirla. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Tomó otra decisión en aquel preciso instante, justo antes de que la cuerda golpeara la flecha. La primera vez que vio a Natasha Aliavnovna Romanova._

_Trabajaban codo con codo. Protegiéndose las espaldas. Cientos de guardias compartidas a media noche en ciudades sin nombre._

_El director de la agencia diciéndoles que su trabajo allí había acabado. El petate preparado. El PPDC._

_Natasha besándolo, dejándolo sin aliento y con las manos y el cuerpo anhelantes._

_El cuarto en el PPDC, la noche anterior. Clint la besaba._

Como si de una fotografía antigua se tratase, la última escena se enturbió poco a poco, diluyéndose en agua imaginaria. Cuando volvió a verla nítida, el escenario había cambiado y Natasha tuvo la sensación de que algo más lo había hecho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando concentrarse en lo que se desarrollaba detrás de sus párpados. Entonces se reveló con total claridad:

_El cuarto del PPDC que había visto sólo unos segundos atrás se había convertido en el apartamento de Clint. Los dos tumbados en el sofá, arrancándose la ropa con desesperación. El calor de su propio cuerpo consumiéndola. Los labios de Clint sobre su piel. Ella gritando su nombre cuando la poseyó._

Natasha abrió los ojos de repente. Las imágenes eran tan nítidas como si las estuviese viendo en aquel preciso instante. Como si lo estuviese viviendo. Las manos de Clint sobre su cuerpo. Sabía que tenía los ojos abiertos pero no conseguía ver nada más allá de las imágenes que se habían quedado prendidas tras sus párpados. Clint besándola. Y de nuevo sus manos. El calor que desprendía era real. Tan real que dolía. El corazón le bombeaba en los oídos como un pulso constante. _"Eso no es un recuerdo. Eso nunca ocurrió."_

Lo comprendió al momento.

“No te guardes nada”.

“No te guardes nada”.

Se había asomado a las fantasías de Clint, a sus deseos enterrados bien hondo en su interior. Intentó controlar la respiración, porque sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarle dentro de aquel casco. Se oía a sí misma espirar e inspirar, una vez tras otra, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar en el proceso. Ella también había tenido aquel deseo en más de una ocasión. Había querido besarlo y arrancarle la ropa para después follárselo hasta que los cuerpos de ambos les gritaran por una liberación. Clint le había mostrado algo que guardaba en su interior, algo que no había sido capaz de desvelarle con palabras. Ella haría exactamente lo mismo, porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él supiera que, lo que él quería, era exactamente lo mismo que quería ella. “No te guardes nada”, recordó una vez más. No lo haría.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos, con más fuerza. Las imágenes, tan vívidas para ella por haberlas soñado más veces de las que recordaba, no tardaron en acudir a su mente.

_Una despedida después de una misión, no importaba cual. Una última mirada, un escueto saludo y un “buenas noches” apenas murmurado en direcciones contrarias. Puertas distintas y camas separadas por paredes delgadas. La pared se esfumó, desvaneciéndose ante ella y sus brazos recibieron a Clint, abrazándolo con desesperación, atrayéndolo hasta ella, queriendo meterlo dentro de su pecho. Besos anhelantes y manos hambrientas. Su mente y sus labios sólo era capaz de conjurar una palabra: “Clint”_

La voz de Coulson a través del intercomunicador la sobresaltó unos segundos más tarde.

—¡Romanoff! ¡Barton! ¿Se encuentran bien? Se están desestabilizando. ¿Me han escuchado? Necesitan realinearse de nuevo o perderemos el enlace.

Natasha parpadeó una, otra vez, intentando focalizar su atención en Coulson. Tragó saliva antes de hablar, intentando remojar la garganta reseca.

—Aquí Romanoff —dijo en voz alta, para que la escucharan en el puente de mando. Y para que Clint pudiese oírla, aún cuando sentía la garganta seca y atenazada—. Estoy bien.

Un segundo después, le llegó la respuesta del hombre.

—Se está alineando de nuevo —oyó decir a Coulson en su oído, un poco más calmado. —Pero Barton sigue desestabilizado. Tiene que lograrlo o la deriva fracasará.

Sin pretender que vieran su gesto, Natasha asintió con un contenido cabeceo, el que le permitió el casco que llevaba sobre su cabeza. Despacio, giró hacia la izquierda, en dirección a Clint. Su compañero miraba al frente, con la postura rígida y los brazos pegados a los costados de su cuerpo. Natasha extendió un brazo hacia él, antes de llamarlo por su nombre.

—Clint.

Él pareció no escucharla. Continuó mirando al frente, sin prestarle atención.

—Clint —insistió, alzando un poco más la voz.

—Está anclado en sus recuerdos —le informó Coulson—. Debe salir de ahí o lo perderemos.

Natasha notó un pellizco en la boca del estómago, con los nervios anidando en él y danzando a sus anchas. Quería decirle que todo estaba bien y que, la última imagen que él había visto, no era más que un anhelo, un deseo que quería convertir en realidad. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Deseaba moverse, deseaba acercarse, abrazarlo y que la abrazara a su vez. Pero los anclajes no se lo permitían. Entonces, extendió de nuevo el brazo hacia él.

—Clint, mírame.

En esta ocasión, Clint giró la cabeza hacia ella. El cristal de la visera estaba un poco empañado y la mirada algo desorientada.

—Natasha —le respondió con voz profunda, casi arrastrando la palabra, acentuada por el vacío del casco.

Natasha se obligó a sonreírle, tragándose así sus propias incertidumbres.

—Regresa, Clint —le dijo, no muy segura de que él la hubiese escuchado. Pero Clint fijó al fin la mirada en ella, entornando los ojos ligeramente, haciendo que una profunda arruga se dibujara en el centro de su frente. Ella le sonrió y continuó—: No es un recuerdo. Pero puede serlo. Yo estoy aquí. Permanece conmigo.

Extendió más el brazo, en un esfuerzo por tocarlo y asegurarle que estaba allí, junto a él, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Entonces Clint estiró su brazo, rozando primero la punta de sus dedos hasta que fue capaz de tomarla de la mano y apretarla. Le sonrió y, con un escueto balanceo, le sonrió a través de la visera acristalada de su casco.

—Se están estabilizando —escuchó decir a Coulson, con un tono más sereno.

Natasha soltó con desgana la mano de Clint y volvió a su posición, aceptando con agrado el silencio. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar de nuevo. El cómodo silencio compartido.

La comunicación con el centro de control se abrió una vez más. La voz de Coulson, sosegada y eficiente, llegó nuevamente a sus oídos.

— Saludo neuronal al cien por cien, fuerte y estable —oyó decir al hombre. Abrió los ojos de inmediato, sintiéndose tranquila y extrañamente relajada. —Hemisferio derecho preparado. Hemisferio izquierdo conectado y preparado. Enhorabuena, la deriva ha sido completada.

 

**& &&&&&&&**

Cuando, minutos después, Natasha se deshizo del uniforme de ranger y lo dejó en el mismo lugar de donde lo había tomado, el cansancio reemplazó a todos aquellos nervios e incertidumbres que había sentido durante la deriva. Cerró los ojos, echó su cuerpo hacia adelante, doblándose por la cintura y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas, descansando así todo el peso en ellas. Se sentía tensa y los músculos de la espalda le dolían. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba de aquella manera. Dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones, buscó asiento a tientas, sin fijarse siquiera si acertaba o no. Cuando lo encontró, apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y enterró el rostro en el hueco de sus manos. Según las palabras de Coulson, la deriva había sido completada con éxito. Entonces ¿a qué venía ese nudo que sentía en el pecho, que casi no la dejaba respirar? Antes de llegar a Anchorage, al PPDC, había leído sobre la deriva, sobre cómo conectaba a las dos personas a un nivel que era casi imposible imaginar si no se había vivido de primera mano. Ella acababa de hacerlo.

La vida de Clint había pasado ante sus ojos; las vivencias de su infancia. El sentimiento de soledad implícito en aquellas figuraciones. Sus recuerdos. Y sus deseos.

Siempre se había sentido muy cerca de Clint, lo conocía mejor que a nadie en el mundo, al igual que él la conocía a ella. Sólo le hacía falta mirarlo para saber qué debía hacer o cuándo hacerlo. Sabía desde hacía tiempo que había algo más entre ellos, algo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a expresar, un secreto a voces. Y ella lo había visto, sin que cupiera ninguna duda, con una seguridad tan absoluta que la sobrepasaba, en aquella última escena que él le dejó ver. Nada de imaginar si él la correspondería, o si sólo serían imaginaciones suyas esas pequeñas insinuaciones, esos detalles que, en ocasiones, la habían hecho pensar que él, en efecto, sentía algo más por ella que un simple sentimiento de camaradería y compañerismo. No tenía tan sólo que creer sus palabras cuando las dijera por el mero hecho de creerlo. En la mente y en el corazón de Clint el sentimiento era tan real como lo era para ella.

Levantó el rostro hacia el frente, dejando aflorar una tenue sonrisa en sus labios. Había algo que debía aclarar cuanto antes con Clint. Toda aquella tontería de estropear una relación de amistad había pasado a mejor vida. Si alguna vez le había hecho falta una prueba tangible, ahora la tenía. Se levantó, dejando atrás el cansancio que había sentido sólo unos momentos atrás. Se vistió con premura con sus ropas y abandonó la sala.

 

**& &&&&&&&**

Buscó a su compañero cerca de la sala de control. Se detuvo al no verlo allí, sin saber bien a dónde dirigirse en primer lugar. Pensó que, tal vez, Clint se había encaminado hacia su habitación. Estaba a punto de salir en pos de él cuando Philip Coulson la interceptó en las inmediaciones de la sala.

—¡Romanoff! —la llamó, alzando la voz. Natasha se detuvo al instante, girando sobre sus talones para enfrentar al hombre.

—Señor Coulson.

El hombre le otorgó una sonrisa afable.

—Debo felicitarlos a ambos. Han solventado su primera deriva con éxito. Estoy impresionado —dijo, tendiéndole una mano.

Natasha respondió el gesto con reticencia.

—Gracias.

—Tienen un gran futuro como rangers.

Natasha miró a su alrededor, inquieta. Rangers, sí. Eso era lo que les había llevado hasta allí. Entonces ¿por qué sentía que no era lo importante en ese momento? Volvió su atención hacia el hombre que tenía frente a sí.

—¿Ha visto a Barton?

Coulson señaló hacia el pasillo que se abría justo frente a ellos con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Se ha marchado hace unos instantes.

Su primer impulso fue salir tras él en cuanto Coulson terminó de hablar. Pero decidió que debía tomarse las cosas con calma. Al menos, con fingida calma delante de los demás.

—Entonces, si me disculpa…

Antes de que pudiese finalizar, Coulson asintió.

—Vaya a descansar. Le he dicho lo mismo a Barton. Las primeras derivas pueden ser extenuantes. Descansen.

Natasha asintió con más énfasis del que pretendía mostrar. Se despidió de Coulson y enfiló hacia el pasillo, conteniéndose para no salir corriendo delante del hombre.

 

**& &&&&&&&**

 

Lo encontró una docena de metros antes de llegar a donde se hallaban sus habitaciones.

—¡Clint! —lo llamó en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca para hacerlo sin tener que alzar demasiado la voz. Él se detuvo de inmediato, aunque no se giró.

Natasha se paró en seco en mitad del pasillo, para volver a llamarlo.

—Clint.

Despacio, él se giró sobre sus talones, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y el rostro serio.

—Natasha, lo…

Se acercó hasta él a grandes zancadas, con los hombros echados hacia adelante, un brazo levantado y un dedo apuntándole directamente a la nariz. Se detuvo cuando lo tuvo delante, a un metro de distancia.

—Si me dices que lo sientes, vas a tener un problema conmigo que no deseas.

Avergonzado, Clint bajó la cabeza.

—Mira, sé lo que has visto.

Natasha cubrió la corta distancia que los separaba, parándose frente a él. Nada de espacios personales. Tan cerca que las punteras de sus zapatos chocaron.

—Sé lo que he visto. Y sé lo que tú has visto —le dijo, sólo para que él pudiese escucharlo. Con los dientes apretados y las manos convertidas en puños de pura frustración. Se obligó a respirar para tranquilizarse. Entonces, añadió—: ¿Algún problema con ello? Porque yo no lo tengo.

Con lentitud, Clint levantó la mirada, con una expresión de no comprender nada que a Natasha le pareció encantadora. Tal vez aquel adjetivo no encajara con un hombre como Clint, pero era el primero que le había venido a la cabeza y estaba dispuesta a negar ante quien fuera que había llegado a hacer aquella conexión mental.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó él.

Ella intentó no sonreír pero fue un trabajo inútil: una breve sonrisa afloró en sus labios. Lo tomó del brazo, notando bajo la palma de su mano la firmeza de sus músculos que se adivinaban a través de la manga de la cazadora.

—En absoluto. Nos dijeron que no nos guardásemos nada. Eso hemos hecho, ¿no es cierto? Tú y yo.

Él, simplemente, asintió.

Los ojos de Natasha buscaron los de él. Ella ladeó la cabeza al mirarlo.

—¿Vamos a seguir hablando de esto en mitad del pasillo? —hizo una mueca con los labios, mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia la puerta de la habitación de Clint, que tenían a pocos metros, sintiéndose ridículamente nerviosa de repente. Tuvo que esforzarse para continuar hablando sin que las palabras salieran atropelladamente por sus labios—. Creo que tenemos que hacerlo. Hablar, quiero decir. Pero no en el pasillo, claro. Sobre lo de anoche y sobre lo de hoy.

Regresó su mirada hacia Clint y sintió que toda la piel de su espalda se erizaba bajo aquellos escrutadores ojos que la observaban, medio entornados, queriéndose asomar a su interior y pidiéndole en silencio que se lo permitiera. No era la primera vez que la veía, pero sí era la primera vez en la que no le importaba dejarlo entrar. Más aún, quería que lo hiciera y a la mierda los prejuicios y las excusas en las que se había parapetado durante todos aquellos años. Al fin, él respondió, con la mirada puesta en sus labios.

—No, no vamos a hacerlo en el pasillo. Y sí, a lo de tener que hablar.

Se dio cuenta en aquel instante de que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que él le hubo respondido. Asintió despacio y pasó delante de él en dirección a su habitación.

Clint abrió la puerta y, con cortesía, la dejó pasar, cerrando tras de él. La habitación era simétrica a la suya y decorada de la misma manera. La bolsa de viaje de su compañero estaba aún a medio deshacer junto a la única silla. La cama estaba arrugada, seguramente por haberla hecho con prisas aquella misma mañana, antes de salir a buscarla. Natasha sonrió para sí, antes de girarse hacia él.

La aguardaba a su espalda, separado de ella un par de metros, con los brazos rígidos, pegados a su cuerpo. Se miraron el uno al otro, hasta que Clint se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Nat?

Ella lo imitó. No tenía sentido esforzarse en negarlo. Ni en ocultarlo. Había visto con total claridad lo que la mente de su compañero había guardado tan celosamente.

—Nos… nos hemos asomado a la mente del otro. Es como funciona la deriva, supongo. Ves los recuerdos de la otra persona y, en ocasiones, también sus miedos y sus anhelos.

Clint dio un paso hacia ella.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Natasha le sonrió.

 

—No lo sé. ¿Y qué querías que te dijera? ¿Que siempre he deseado que esas insinuaciones y esas miradas tuyas se convirtiesen en algo más? ¿Que, desde hace mucho tiempo, me cuesta mantener esa estúpida barrera que me esfuerzo inútilmente en levantar entre ambos? —le contestó con seriedad, extendiendo ambos brazos delante de sí, con las palmas hacia arriba. Con sutileza, una sonrisa se dejó ver en sus labios—. Antes no te dejé que me dijeras “lo siento”, pero yo sí siento haber perdido tontamente todo este tiempo, Clint.

—Nat…

Ella lo detuvo, alzando una mano frente a ambos, deteniéndole antes de que pudiese continuar.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Te contentabas con esas insinuaciones. ¿Te bastaba con decirme esas frases que me dejaban pensando en lo estúpida que estaba siendo?

Clint buscó la mano de Nat. La tomó por la muñeca y apretó con suavidad.

—No lo eres. Eres la persona menos estúpida que conozco. Creo que, en este asunto, ambos tenemos la misma parte de culpa.

—No es culpa, Clint, es… no sé cómo llamarlo.

—¿Cobardía? Por parte de los dos. Para tener el trabajo que tenemos, o que teníamos, no hemos sido demasiado listos manejándolo.

Natasha lo miró a los ojos y, por unos instantes, se mantuvo en silencio hasta que terminó asintiendo.

—Puede ser.

La mano de Clint le apretó un poco más la muñeca. Despacio, la fue bajando hasta que la suya quedó encerrada en la de él.

—No me contentaba con eso. Lo sabes, ¿no es cierto? —le preguntó Clint, con la duda tiñendo su voz. Cuando ella no le contestó, él se atrevió a continuar: — Me marchaba a casa, rumiando la promesa de que, en la siguiente ocasión, en la próxima oportunidad que se me presentara, te lo diría. Pero me negaba a poner en peligro lo que ya teníamos. No quería que pensaras que sólo serías el capricho de una noche, Nat. Un calentón después de una misión en la que ambos habíamos puesto en peligro nuestras vidas. No lo eres, nunca lo has sido. Eres mi compañera. Eres más que eso desde hace tiempo. No he necesitado de una deriva ni un vínculo neurológico o cómo demonios se llame, para darme cuenta de ello. No soy más compatible contigo ahora por saberlo. Siempre lo hemos sido. Y tampoco cambia lo que siento por ti. Lo que, desde hace mucho, siento por ti.

Sin pretenderlo, Natasha contuvo la respiración unos momentos, los necesarios para que su mente procesara el significado de lo que acababa de escuchar. Jamás se había considerado una mujer que pudiera quedarse sin palabras cuando escuchara de voz de un hombre que la quería. Acaba de comprobar que había una primera vez para todo. Dio un paso más al frente, quedando tan cerca de Clint como le era posible, aún sin llegar a tocarlo. Alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Creo que, en el diccionario, junto a la palabra idiota, hay una foto nuestra.

Clint le sonrió.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Entonces, ¿qué propones que hagamos ahora, que está aclarado?

Despacio, Natasha soltó a regañadientes su mano del agarre de Clint. Notó en seguida el contraste de la calidez que había dejado la de él en su piel con la frialdad de su ausencia. Con lentitud, paseó primero un brazo por la cintura masculina, luego el otro, hasta rodearlo por completo y atraerlo hacia ella. Clint no opuso resistencia alguna, hasta que estuvo pegado a ella. La respiración de su compañero, agitada y escapándose por su boca entreabierta, le acariciaba la mejilla. Se mordió el labio inferior antes de alzar los ojos para mirarlo de nuevo.

—¿Dejar de perder el tiempo?

Clint asintió con un vigoroso cabeceo.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo con eso.

Con todo su cuerpo pegado al de Clint, y abrazándolo con fuerza por la cintura, Natasha no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para encontrar los labios de su compañero tan dispuestos a ser besados como ella a hacerlo. Con sus ojos fijos en ellos, Natasha los atrapó, aprisionándolos con su boca. De la garganta de Clint salió un gruñido, ronco y espontáneo, que la hizo sonreír y atraerlo más aún hacia ella, si aquello era posible.

Notó las manos de él afianzándose en su cintura, bajo la chaqueta. Las sentía calientes sobre el fino tejido de su camiseta y, de repente, anheló que la prenda no existiera.

Se regodeó en el labio inferior de Clint, mordisqueándolo y succionando ligeramente, paseando la lengua por él con deliberada lentitud. Clint la correspondía con tímidos avances, dejándola hacer. Ella estaba satisfecha de que así fuera. Por el momento.

Buscando un nuevo ángulo para seguir besándolo, Natasha alzó ambos brazos desde la cintura de él hasta su cuello, rodeándolo. Inclinó su cabeza y ya no tuvo excusa alguna para no adentrarse en su boca. Clint gimió cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Lo abrazó con más fuerza, queriendo perderse dentro de su pecho.

—Tasha —susurró él con la voz grave, arrancándole un escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal desde la base de su espalda hasta la cabeza. Fue el momento de sostener la respiración y atacar su boca con ímpetu.

Tan sólo un día atrás había pensado que la base del PPDC en Anchorage era un lugar frío y sin alma. Aquella habitación le decía todo lo contrario: se calentaba por momentos y estaba amenazando seriamente con asfixiarla si no ponía remedio de inmediato. Se separó un poco de Clint, fijando sus ojos en los labios que acaba de abandonar.

—Y, dime, ¿qué otras visiones tienes de mi? —preguntó, pasándose la punta de la lengua por sus propios labios. Los ojos de Clint no perdieron detalle. Su compañero contuvo la respiración antes de que una sonrisa curvara su boca.

—Hmmm, ¿que lo hacemos en un coche?

Despacio, Natasha se deshizo de su chaqueta, deslizándola por los brazos con lentitud, hasta que quedó hecha un ovillo a sus pies. Alzó la ceja al sonreír.

—Clásico. Pero me gusta. 

Fue el momento de emprenderla con la cazadora de Clint. Sus manos, con palmas abiertas y dedos extendidos, pasearon por su pecho en dirección a los hombros. Empujó con suavidad hasta que la prenda resbaló por sus brazos, cayendo por su propio peso sin que su dueño opusiera ninguna resistencia.

—La ducha siempre me ha gustado —añadió Clint, con la voz grave.

Natasha estaba demasiado ocupada intentando zafar la camiseta del interior de los pantalones de Clint. Cuando lo logró, sus manos se introdujeron por debajo de ella, buscando el calor y la firmeza de su cuerpo, sin ninguna barrera que le pudiese privar de la sensación de sentirlo bajo la yema de sus dedos. Sólo cuando lo consiguió, Natasha alzó brevemente la mirada, sonriéndole.

—No seré yo quien diga que no —dijo, a modo de contestación.

La piel masculina se erizaba al paso de sus manos. Le acarició los costados, lentamente, arriba y abajo. Clint echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras de su garganta salía un gemido de placer que fue una delicia en los oídos de Natasha. Con la misma parsimonia con la que se estaba conduciendo, sus manos de dirigieron hacia su espalda. Notó los músculos contraerse ante su avance. Se pegó a él cuanto le era físicamente posible sin que sus cuerpos se fusionaran en uno solo. No pudo evitar reparar en la firme erección de él, contra su vientre, oculta dentro los pantalones. Quería conducirse despacio, quería tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo en acariciar su cuerpo, pero sentirlo de aquella manera, plenamente excitado, se lo estaba poniendo muy, muy difícil. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, los necesarios para mantener la calma. Cuando los abrió, unos segundos después, continuó con su caricia con más dedicación, si aquello era posible.

Clint bajó la cabeza después de unos segundos, deteniéndose junto a su oído.

—¿Y esta cama? —le preguntó, con la voz grave y su aliento acariciando la suave piel de la oreja. La sangre de Natasha se convirtió en fuego líquido en sus venas, amenazándola con incendiarla a cada bombeo de su corazón. Se retiró sólo lo suficiente para responderle:

—Cállate —y asaltó de nuevo su boca sin previo aviso.

La réplica de Clint distó mucho de la atenazada y controlada con la que le había respondido la primera vez que lo había besado, minutos atrás. Él atacó su boca sin contemplaciones, usando sus labios, sus dientes, su lengua, dejándola sin respiración. Se agarró con fuerza a su espalda, aferrándose a él, temiendo que, en cualquier momento, sus rodillas pudiesen fallar. Estaba segura de muchas cosas y una de ellas era que, si eso ocurría, Clint no permitiría que cayera.

Le respondió con el mismo entusiasmo con el que él se desempeñaba: tironeando de su labio inferior, arañándolo con sus dientes, su lengua saliendo al encuentro de la de él. El roce de la barba de Clint le estaba raspando la suave piel de su mentón. Pero tendría que achicharrarse Anchorage hasta los cimientos para que ella osara quejarse.

Las manos exigentes de su compañero buscaron el dobladillo de su camiseta y se introdujeron bajo ella. Unas manos anchas y fuertes, que demandaban y que dejaban su piel en ascuas allí por donde pasaban.

De repente, todo lo que no fuera sentir sobre su cuerpo la piel de él, le estorbaba. Y en esa categoría entraban ambas camisetas. Con un ágil movimiento, alzó las manos, deshaciéndose de la suya y arrojándola lejos, sin importarle lo más mínimo en dónde aterrizaba, quedándose sólo con el sujetador. La camiseta de Clint corrió igual suerte un segundo después.

Se tomó unos instantes en acariciarlo con parsimonia, paseando sus manos por el pecho desnudo y su abdomen. ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto sin aquella prenda? Muchas, tal vez más de las que podía recordar. En alguna de esas ocasiones se había quedado preguntándose cómo sería el poder acariciarlo a voluntad; cómo sería sentir los planos de su cuerpo bajo el suyo; cómo encajaría con ella. Ahora lo sabía.

Pero ya no se contentaba con eso. Quería más, mucho más. Lo quería en la cama. Lo quería desnudo debajo de ella, o encima, le daba igual. Dentro de ella. Y la espera la estaba consumiendo, con un pulso constante, creciente y húmedo entre sus muslos, que se extendía por todo su vientre. Sus manos encontraron el cinturón del pantalón, que cedió bajo sus manos maestras. Ayudó a la prenda a caer a los pies de Clint, arrastrando con ella la ropa interior de él.

Las manos de su compañero desabotonaron su pantalón con la misma destreza con la que se manejaba en cada misión. Le rozó la suave piel de su abdomen y Natasha cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando los párpados.

Cuando los abrió, Clint estaba arrodillado, con la cabeza alzada y la mirada clavada en ella. Natasha notó el aire caliente dentro de sus pulmones y el corazón queriéndose salir de su pecho por la boca. Sin perder el contacto visual con ella, usando ambos pulgares, Clint bajó el pantalón por sus piernas, con deliberada lentitud, dejándola desnuda, a excepción del sujetador que aún llevaba puesto. Sus manos, calientes y prometedoras, hicieron el camino contrario casi al instante, ascendiendo por el exterior de sus piernas y por sus muslos hasta que se afincaron en las caderas.

Clint abandonó sus ojos para fijar su atención en la piel desnuda que tenía delante. Cuando sus labios tocaron la suave curva de su cadera izquierda, Natasha no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento, que sacudió su espalda hasta la base de su cuello.

Cerró los ojos y se centró en aquellos labios incitadores. Clint se dedicó a obsequiarla con fugaces besos, dibujando senderos imaginarios desde la curva de su cadera hacia su vientre, por debajo del ombligo, para continuar desde ahí hasta la cadera opuesta. Natasha apretó las manos contra sus costados y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole que continuara.

Los labios pronto fueron reemplazados por la punta de la lengua, que comenzó a hacer el camino inverso hacia la cadera izquierda. El calor de su aliento contra su piel la estaba volviendo loca. A regañadientes, lo detuvo, e hizo que alzara la cabeza para mirarla. Los ojos de Clint se clavaron en los suyos, preguntándole en silencio por qué lo había detenido. Natasha se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Necesitaba saber si podían continuar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y ya no pudiesen dar marcha atrás. Porque se la llevarían los demonios si tuviese que hacerlo.

—¿Tienes…

Él asintió antes de que ella pudiese concluir la frase.

—En el cajón de la mesilla.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Natasha. Le pasó una mano por el pelo, despacio, acariciándolo, dejando que el corto cabello le cosquilleara entre los dedos.

—Me gusta que seas un hombre precavido, Barton.

Otra sonrisa, igual de amplia e igual de radiante, apareció en los labios de Clint.

—Soy del tipo optimista, Romanoff.

Natasha intentó dar un paso en dirección al mueble pero las manos de Clint, ancladas en sus caderas, la detuvieron.

—Aún no —le dijo, con la voz ronca, negando con lentitud y una media sonrisa que hizo que las rodillas de Natasha se balancearan. Cuando él estuvo completamente seguro de que Natasha no iba a insistir, regresó a su tarea previa: continuar acariciándola a conciencia.

Nuevos besos, nuevas caricias. Las manos subían y bajaban por sus costados, alimentando el fuego que se extendía por sus venas. Natasha luchó contra el deseo de mantener cerrados sus ojos. No quería perderse ninguno de sus movimientos. Tenerlo allí, a sus pies, como si ella fuera alguien a quien poder adorar (y que, de hecho, eso era exactamente lo que Clint estaba haciendo con sus gestos y sus besos), era subyugante. Se debatía entre pedirle que se levantara y la esperanza de que continuara de aquella manera. Sonrió para sí, sintiendo que nada de lo que pensaba tenía sentido. Las manos y la boca de Clint habían cortocircuitado su mente.

La lengua había trazado mil y un senderos desde cada cadera hacia el centro de su abdomen mientras las manos ascendían por su cuerpo, a ciegas. Se detuvieron al llegar a sus pechos, acunándolos ambos sobre el tejido del sujetador que aún llevaba puesto. El deseo de sentir la palma rugosa sobre la piel desnuda fue más imperioso que cualquier otra cosa y Natasha se deshizo en pocos segundos de la prenda, dejándolo caer a su lado. Cuando las manos de Clint los abarcaron, al fin libres, de la garganta masculina emergió un gemido ronco y profundo, idéntico al que ella estaba reprimiendo.

Clint alzó la cabeza y las miradas de los dos se encontraron una vez más. Ambas palmas deambularon por sus pechos, atrapando con suavidad los pezones entre sus dedos y masajeándolos hasta que estuvieron duros y sensibles. Natasha temió que iba a perderse entre aquella maravillosa sensación. Cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados con fuerza.

Se sintió decepcionada cuando las manos abandonaron su última conquista y descendieron por su abdomen, más allá de su ombligo. Los labios de Clint le acariciaron la piel suave de su vientre.

—Separa un poco las piernas —lo oyó decir, casi en un susurro.

Natasha abrió con rapidez los ojos y bajó la cabeza hacia él.

—Clint…

Él alzó la mirada, casi suplicante.

—Déjame. Por favor.

En aquel momento, los pocos pensamientos coherentes que podía tener se esfumaron. Su cerebro parecía no tener nada que decir y su cuerpo, obediente, hizo lo que él le había pedido.

Los labios y las manos de Clint volvieron a su piel, que comenzó a trazar una línea descendente desde su ombligo. Natasha cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Fue una suave caricia al principio, un tímido roce de su lengua sobre la sensible carne entre sus muslos, para convertirse rápidamente en un placentero tormento. Clint la atrapó entre los labios y tironeó con delicadeza, excitándola más de lo que jamás creyó posible. Apretó los dientes de puro placer.

Las manos de Natasha se ciñeron como garras sobre los hombros de él. Necesitaba un punto de apoyo o corría un grave riesgo de que sus piernas no soportaran aquella sensación. Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa cuando Clint deslizó un dedo en su interior sin abandonar las caricias que su boca le seguía prodigando. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron al notarlo dentro de ella. Estaba preparada para él, más que preparada. Reprimió un espasmo cuando un segundo dedo se unió al primero. Natasha tuvo que esforzarse en recordar cómo se respiraba; cómo debía expulsar el aire caliente de sus pulmones para luego volver a tomarlo.

Los dedos de Clint no conocían la piedad; salían de su cuerpo, despacio, rozando en cada acometida el punto sensible en su interior para regresar con ímpetu y con fuerza, hundiéndose, llegando más lejos y más hondo. La presión creía por momentos en su vientre, irradiándose por todo su cuerpo. Un último envite, una nueva caricia de su lengua sobre la carne hinchada de su clítoris cuando Natasha no pudo soportarlo más y se dejó llevar en un arrollador orgasmo que la hizo morderse la lengua para no gritar de puro éxtasis y sujetarse con fuerza a la cabeza de Clint, apretándola contra ella en un intento de que aquello no cesara.

Los últimos coletazos del clímax aún no se habían desvanecido cuando Clint la tomó en brazos, con un brazo agarrándola por la cintura y la otra mano aún hundida en su interior.

—Te tengo —le dijo, con voz ronca. No sabía cuándo él se había puesto en pie, ni cuándo había notado que ella necesitaba de su ayuda para no desplomarse. Confiada, dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo en los brazos masculinos.

Sintió la suavidad del colchón bajo su cuerpo en cuanto él la depositó en la cama. Tras tomar aire y ordenarle mentalmente a su corazón que regresara a su ritmo normal, abrió los ojos. Clint la miraba desde arriba, inclinado sobre ella, tumbado a su lado, sonriéndole. Natasha no pudo evitar corresponderle con una idéntica, más exhausta y cansada, pero igualmente sincera. Se incorporó un poco y lo besó con voracidad. Podía notar el calor del cuerpo de Clint contra el suyo, su erección presionando su cadera, sus manos atrayéndola hacia él con firmeza. Su cuerpo aún no había terminado de recuperarse y ya quería más. Quería darle más. Se giró hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Con toda la experiencia que le habían otorgado los años de entrenamiento y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no le costó mucho esfuerzo hacer que Clint se tumbara de espaldas, más aún porque no le opuso resistencia alguna. Se estiró sobre él, piel contra piel y extendió una mano en dirección a la mesilla de noche, para alcanzar uno de los pequeños envoltorios que había en el cajón. Rasgó uno de los extremos y sacó el condón de su interior. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Clint cuando las manos de su compañero atraparon las suyas.

—Será mejor que lo haga yo — dijo él, con los ojos oscurecidos y el pecho subiendo y bajando con respiraciones rápidas y superficiales. —No… no creo que pueda aguantar mucho si me tocas.

Natasha clavó sus ojos en él, con una ligera decepción dibujada en su mirada. Clint se incorporó para besarla.

—Nat, no sabes lo que tus manos hacen conmigo, en serio. No voy a llegar muy lejos si… —dijo, intentando justificarse y tomando el pequeño plástico de manos de Natasha.

—Si te toco, cómo —preguntó ella, fingiendo una inocencia que no poseía. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa insinuante antes de posar sus manos sobre su pecho y acariciarlo lentamente, regodeándose en cada uno de los movimientos que hacía. Clint se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón. Estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndole una visión perfecta de su clavícula.

—Nat, por Dios…

—¿No te enseñaron en catequesis que no se nombra a Dios en vano? —le respondió, sin cejar en la tarea que se había impuesto. Sus manos continuaron bajando por su abdomen. Los músculos se tensaban a su paso.

Clint asintió para, inmediatamente, negar con un movimiento errático de cabeza.

—No… no lo sé.

Natasha resiguió el sendero que le marcaba la suave línea de vello que nacía bajo el ombligo. Las manos de Natasha atraparon los testículos y los acunó con delicadeza para, despacio, dibujar una línea ascendente con la yema de su dedo por toda la extensión de su miembro, caliente e hinchado.

—¿Tocarte así?

Él no le respondió. En su lugar, él arqueó la espalda, elevándose sobre el colchón y su miembro se agitó levemente. Clint alzó la cabeza para mirar a Natasha con ojos oscurecidos.

—Me estás matando.

—¿Quieres que lo deje?

Clint se apresuró a negar.

—No.

Ella se inclinó sobre él. Sus pechos rozaron el abdomen masculino. Clint no dejó de seguirla con la mirada. 

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

—A ti, Nat. Estar dentro de ti.

Natasha contuvo la respiración al escucharlo de sus labios. El juego previo había estado muy bien, más que bien, de hecho. Pero ella quería exactamente lo mismo que quería él: lo quería por completo. Quería sentirlo dentro, empujando. Quería mirarlo a los ojos cuando se corriera en su interior y quería devorarlo cuando eso sucediera. Tomó el fino condón de la mano de Clint y se lo ajustó. Clint la dejó hacer, observándola con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca entreabierta.

Retrepó por sus piernas hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y, tomándolo con una mano, lo situó a la entrada de su cuerpo. De un vigoroso movimiento, descendió sobre él, dejándolo entrar en ella.

No era la misma sensación ni de lejos, pensó Natasha cuando pudo volver a dejar entrar el oxígeno en sus pulmones y cuando su mente fue capaz de hacer comparaciones. Las caricias previas de sus dedos no se acercaban lo más mínimo a lo que era sentirlo a él en su interior, llenándola por completo. El momento la golpeó con fuerza: había deseado aquello desde hacía mucho tiempo y ahora que lo tenía, quería que durara tanto como le fuera posible. Quería a Clint como jamás había podido pensar que podría querer a alguien. Y sabía que él la quería a ella. No había nada más cierto que aquello.

Despacio, Natasha comenzó a moverse sobre él, tímidamente primero, ajustando su cuerpo a la intromisión del de él. Clint tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, ofreciéndole una vista amplia de su cuello a la que Natasha no supo resistirse. Se tumbó sobre él y lo besó en donde el pulso corría con frenesí.

Las manos de Clint se cerraron, posesivas, sobre las caderas de Natasha, ayudándola a imprimir un ritmo que ambos pudiesen seguir. Las de Natasha recorrían el pecho de él, trazando líneas de fuego con sus yemas y sus uñas.

Notó cómo la tensión crecía en su interior, con Clint saliendo un poco de ella para introducirse más en su interior en la siguiente acometida. Se agarró a sus antebrazos, buscando apoyo.

—Nat… —lo oyó decir entre la bruma de la pasión desatada. Clint tenía los dientes apretados y la mandíbula rígida y contenida. Natasha incrementó el ritmo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de susurrarle:

—Hazlo. Ahora. 

No supo bien en qué momento Clint se irguió y, con destreza, la hizo girar sin salir de su interior, colocándola de espaldas y él sobre ella, encajado entre sus piernas. Se aferró a sus hombros y cerró las piernas en torno a la cintura masculina, hundiéndolo así en su interior tanto como le era posible.

Un nuevo orgasmo la tomó por sorpresa, haciéndole curvar la espalda y levantarla del colchón, dejándola sin respiración.

Clint embistió con fuerza, una vez, otra más, hasta que todo su cuerpo se tensó con un gruñido, hallando el desahogo que ansiaba su cuerpo y que la hizo estremecerse.

Tardaron unos minutos en que las respiraciones de ambos volvieran a la normalidad. Clint tenía su rostro enterrado en la curva de su cuello y el aliento caliente le cosquilleaba la piel, no ayudándola demasiado a serenarse. Con visible desgana, él se apoyó sobre sus codos, aliviándola así del peso de su cuerpo, aunque a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo sentirlo sobre ella.

Se besaron con languidez, saboreándose el uno a la otra con deleite, sin sentir la necesidad apremiante del deseo largamente contenido. A desgana, Natasha permitió que Clint se levantara y se encaminara hacia el baño. Ella quedó bocarriba en la cama, con la mirada fija en el techo pero sin verlo en realidad, con la respiración aún agitada y una ligera sonrisa curvando sus labios enrojecidos. No se habían molestado en deshacer la cama y, aunque aún se sentía acalorada, no pasaría mucho rato antes de que la sensación desapareciera. Sin levantarse, deshizo torpemente la cama, arrastrando el edredón hacia abajo hasta que pudo cubrirse con él. Un instante después, Clint apareció de nuevo en la habitación.

Antes de que llegara hasta ella, Natasha levantó un extremo de la cobija y él se metió en la cama, acurrucándose a su lado.

Volvió a besarla, con calma, como si no hubiesen tenido suficiente tiempo para hacerlo. Clint pasó un brazo bajo la cabeza de Natasha y la acercó hacia él. Ella pasó el suyo sobre su cintura, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, justo bajo su barbilla. El ritmo de su corazón, fuerte y vigoroso, aún no había vuelto a la normalidad y Natasha no pudo evitar sonreír.

El calor se extendió rápidamente bajo el edredón y Natasha notó cómo su cuerpo estaba comenzando a rendirse al sueño y al cansancio de todo el día. Retrepó un poco sobre el colchón, separándose de Clint. Él se incorporó con rapidez sobre su codo.

—No te marches —lo oyó decir, casi como un ruego. Natasha alzó la mirada hacia él. Encontró aquellos ojos azules que tan bien conocía fijos en ella.

—No iba a hacerlo. Sólo estoy buscando una posición más cómoda.

Los hombros de Clint se relajaron ante sus ojos. Volvió a posar la cabeza en la almohada antes de asentir.

—Bien.

Cuando hubo encontrado una postura más cómoda, de espaldas a él, Natasha hizo que Clint pasara un brazo sobre su cintura y se pegara a su cuerpo. Con una mano sobre su antebrazo, cerró los ojos.

—¿Te das cuenta de que ésta es la primera cama que compartimos en realidad? —preguntó Clint. Natasha abrió los ojos antes de que él continuase—. Digo compartir al mismo tiempo. Sin turnos, sin misiones.

—Sí. Y me alegro de ello. No sabes cuánto —contestó ella, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

—¿Esto va a ser siempre así?

Natasha giró un poco la cabeza hacia él.

—¿El qué? ¿La deriva? ¿El sexo?

Clint se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Ambas.

Depositó un beso en su barbilla áspera. Apretó el brazo de Clint contra su cintura y sonrió una vez más aquella noche. Aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que no sería la última.

—Serán mejores.

 

 


	6. EPILOGO

EPILOGO

 

Shatterdome de Los Ángeles, Octubre 2017. Dos años después.

 

La sala de control comenzó a quedarse vacía, mientras la pantalla principal en donde había estado siguiendo la retransmisión de la lucha continuaba aún encendida. Los técnicos y el personal de apoyo se fueron marchando con sonrisas en los labios, apretones de manos y abrazos efusivos de aquellos que saben que acaban de ganar la guerra. O, al menos, una nueva batalla.

En el único monitor que aún estaba operativo, tres remolcadores llegados desde el cercano puerto de Vancouver procedían a amarrar el cuerpo ya sin vida de la última bestia que había vomitado La Brecha. Lo habían llamado Yamarashi, un kaiju categoría tres de 2.500 toneladas que había puesto en grave peligro a la ciudad canadiense y a toda la línea de la costa.

Clint no podía apartar la vista de la pantalla. Las tripulaciones de los barcos, ataviados con chalecos salvavidas y trajes de protección bioquímica, se aseguraron en primer lugar de que el monstruo estaba, en efecto, muerto. No podían confiarse lo más mínimo. 

El helicóptero que estaba cubriendo la noticia barrió la escena. Era casi media tarde y el sol de octubre aún estaba en lo alto. La luz dorada se reflejaba en la superficie del mar, ya en calma, devolviendo caprichosos brillos tornasolados. La cámara giró y enfocó al artífice de aquella victoria, el jaeger que había hecho morder el polvo a semejante engendro. O el agua, para ser más concretos. 

El operador de televisión enfocó la parte superior de la máquina. El recién estrenado Gipsy Danger parecía mirar atento lo que se desarrollaba a sus pies, cual vigilante silencioso, con la aparente seguridad que le otorgaba el saber que había desempeñado bien su trabajo. Y con éxito. Su primera incursión y su primer triunfo. No podía haber tenido mejor inauguración. Clint no pudo evitar sonreír. Cruzó los brazos ante su pecho y respiró profundamente. Raleigh Beckett no cabría en sus calzoncillos en aquel momento, pensó, ahogando una risotada que le nació en lo más hondo de su garganta.

—Te has quedado aquí solo — oyó la voz de Natasha a su espalda. Se volteó lo suficiente para verla acercarse hasta él, abriéndose paso entre las mesas desocupadas, con caminar calmado y una expresión satisfecha dibujada en sus hermosos labios. Le sonrió nada más verla.

Clint se encogió de hombros, girándose de nuevo hacia la pantalla.

—Eso parece. No me importa.

Natasha llegó hasta él y se colocó a su lado, fijando su mirada también en la imagen que ofrecía en aquel momento el monitor gigante. Ella volteó la cabeza de nuevo hacia él y sonrió abiertamente. Los ojos verdes se le iluminaron al aparecer una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tienes la misma expresión que un padre orgulloso tras el regreso de su hijo de la fiesta de graduación.

La miró de reojo, sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba una vez más.

—No puedo evitarlo, Nat. Sabía que, llegado el momento, Beckett estaría a la altura.

La comandante del Shatterdome asintió. Por unos momentos no pudo, ni quiso, que sus ojos se alejaran de ella. Podía ser la comandante de todo aquel lugar, la persona que más poder tenía y cuyas órdenes todo el mundo se esmeraba en cumplir. Para él era, simplemente, Natasha. Su compañera, su amiga y su amante. Se sentía feliz por lo que había sucedido en Vancouver y eso le hacía querer ir y abrazarla. Se acercó hasta ella, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

Natasha, pegada a su costado, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo. Pasó su brazo por la cintura de él, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, sin posibilidad de que la soltara.

—No ha estado solo ahí —apostilló la comandante, señalando con su barbilla en dirección a las imágenes que aún mostraban las cámaras de la costa de Vancouver.

Clint asintió con vigor. Sin apartar de nuevo la vista de la pantalla, depositó un beso sobre la sien femenina antes de contestar.

—Lo sé. Tienen buena madera esos dos chicos.

Ella alzó el rostro, buscando el de él.

—Y tienen un buen jaeger. Han hecho un gran trabajo con esa máquina.

— Eso también lo sé. Es una preciosidad. Beckett llevaba razón cuando me lo contó.

Permanecieron en silencio, uno junto a la otra, durante unos minutos, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. El brazo de Natasha rodeándole la cintura, acercándolo a ella. Hasta hacía pocos meses, ambos habían estado restringiendo las muestras de cariño en público, aunque habían llegado a la conclusión de que era algo inútil esconder a los ojos de los demás que su relación había subido un nuevo peldaño y que, finalmente, habían decidido compartir habitación. La situación no había cambiado demasiado, pues mantenían las distancias cuando estaban rodeados del personal del shatterdome, pero sí que se habían permitido relajarse un poco en determinadas circunstancias, como era en aquel momento, con los dos solos en aquella inmensa sala. Natasha cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra cuando giró la cabeza hacia él, alzando la vista.

—¿Te hubiese gustado estar ahí con ellos?

Clint se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

—No lo sé, Nat. Creo que mi tiempo ya ha pasado.

Tuvo que contener un pequeño gruñido cuando Natasha le pellizcó la cintura. Retiró la mano femenina con suavidad y se separó de ella, sonriente. Natasha alzó una ceja y le apuntó con un dedo directamente a la nariz.

—No seas idiota. Tu tiempo no ha pasado—. Natasha relajó su postura, uniendo ambas manos delante de sí. —Tienes una nueva copiloto. ¿Qué tal te va con Bishop?

Sin pretenderlo, Clint hundió sus hombros con teatralidad. Kate Bishop. Era un infierno de chica. Compatible neuronalmente con él, en efecto, más de lo que había pensado jamás que alguien podía llegar a serlo, a excepción de Natasha. Pero, por ahora, era un dolor de cabeza mayúsculo. Clint exhaló el aire de sus pulmones con gravedad.

—Es un grano en el culo.

—Ah, entonces os llevaréis bien —apostilló Natasha. Unas finas líneas aparecieron junto a los ojos de Clint cuando los entornó, admonitorio.

—Muy graciosa, Romanoff.

Clint volvió una vez más hacia la pantalla. El cuerpo enorme y sin vida del kaiju había sido enganchado a los remolcadores por la tripulación de los barcos y las maromas ya estaban tensas, dispuestas a arrastrarlo hasta el puerto. El jaeger continuaba en su lugar, como si estuviese supervisando el trabajo. El azul oscuro del cuerpo del gigante resplandecía al sol. 

—Me gusta verte así — la voz de Natasha volvió a reclamar su atención.

—¿Así, cómo?

La cabeza de Natasha señaló hacia la pantalla.

—Como un padre orgulloso de su hijo.

No lo pretendía, pero sintió que un ligero calor se adueñaba de sus mejillas, a la vez que se extendía hacia el centro de su pecho.

—Mira, sé que Raleigh estuvo aquí muy poco tiempo… Es una tontería, lo sé, pero me hace ilusión pensar que, tal vez, pude enseñarle algo.

La mano de su compañera buscó la suya. La tomó y la apretó con fuerza. La mano de Natasha era más pequeña, más delicada, pero fuerte y vigorosa, capaz de quitarle la vida a un hombre sin dudarlo, cierto, pero también de prodigar caricias que lo dejaban sin poder tener un pensamiento coherente durante un rato.

—Le enseñaste muchas cosas, estoy segura de ello.

Los ojos de Clint viajaron una vez más hacia la pantalla.

—Gracias.

Natasha se acercó a él, más de lo que ya lo estaba, haciendo la distancia entre ambos casi inexistente. Ella alzó el rostro hacia arriba para poder mirarlo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hacíamos antes? ¿Cuando nos dedicábamos a ir de un lugar a otro, envueltos en misiones secretas? ¿Cuando éramos asesinos?

Clint la observó a tan corta distancia. Podía apreciar el verde de sus ojos, las pequeñas pecas que se extendían sobre su nariz, la voluptuosidad de sus labios rojos y esa ceja que, en ocasiones, parecía decir más que sus palabras. Le sonrió con franqueza, asintiendo despacio.

—Lo recuerdo. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, prefiero esta vida. Es dura también, ver aparecer uno de esos bichos desde el fondo del océano y no saber si vas a ser tú quién tenga que pararle los pies y si, llegado el caso, vas a regresar con vida. Es más agradable que tu trabajo sea valorado por los demás, que confíen en ti para salvarlos, en lugar de temer que los vayas a matar. Ha sido un buen cambio, Nat.

—Ha sido un gran cambio, sin duda —le respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa que arrancó una idéntica de los labios de Clint.

La observó por unos instantes. Natasha tenía los ojos brillantes, fijos en los de él. Clint entornó los párpados, inquisitivo.

—Nat, ¿tienes algo que decirme? He estado dentro de esa cabeza tuya, sé cómo piensas y sé cuándo estás callándote algo. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Los labios de Natasha se curvaron en un gracioso mohín, mientras se encogía de hombros. 

—Puede que, dentro de unos meses, esa mirada de padre orgulloso, no la sientas como una tontería. 

Una profunda arruga apareció en el centro de la frente de Clint cuando entornó los ojos. Se separó apenas un paso de ella para poder mirarla con mayor perspectiva.

—No… no te entiendo —le dijo, sintiendo repentinamente la garganta seca.

Natasha alzó los ojos hacia el techo, soltando un pequeño bufido.

—Pensé que eras más listo, Barton.

—¿Quieres decir…

Su compañera asintió sin reservas y con una amplia sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

—¿Que estoy embarazada? Es lo que estoy intentando decirte, genio.

Clint temió por unos segundos haber escuchado mal y que lo que él había entendido había sido sólo una ilusión. Pero la expresión de deleite de Natasha le decía que, en efecto, había comprendido a la perfección sus palabras. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones y que necesitaba expulsarlo antes de poder tomarlo de nuevo. Tomó a Natasha por los hombros, con gentileza, y un segundo después la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza, pegándola a él como si le hiciese falta para seguir en pie. Los brazos de ella le rodearon la cintura, retribuyéndole así el abrazo.

—¿Qué prefieres que sea? —le preguntó con apenas un susurro a unos centímetros de su oído. A regañadientes, Clint se separó de ella para mirarla.

—¡Dios, Nat! Espera que pueda volver a respirar y a hacerme la idea de lo que me acabas de decir antes de pensar si quiero que sea un pequeño Romanoff o una pequeña Barton.

Ella se acercó hasta él y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

—Así que tienes preferencias.

Clint atrapó la boca de Natasha en un beso que encendió su pecho. No podía evitar sonreír. Unos hilos invisibles parecían estar tirando hacia arriba de las comisuras de los labios. Cesó el beso, rozándole los labios con los suyos en una caricia que se extendió en el tiempo. Le retiró un mechón de pelo que se había soltado de su melena y lo colocó tras la oreja, con toda la ternura de la que era capaz.

—¿Lo saben Fury y Pentecost?

Natasha negó con vehemencia, mientras pasaba de nuevo sus brazos por la cintura de Clint y lo atraía hacia ella. 

—No, aún no. Tenía que decírtelo a ti primero.

—Me gustaría estar presente cuando se lo digas, ¿puede ser?

La ceja de Natasha se elevó hasta el nacimiento de su pelo.

—Te gusta vivir peligrosamente, ¿verdad? Puede que pidan tus pelotas como tributo.

Clint se encogió de hombros, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa que parecía haberse instalado en sus labios.

—Me arriesgaré a ello. De todas maneras, sólo vas a tener un hijo, no estás incapacitada para seguir haciendo tu trabajo. ¿No es cierto?

—Ya sabes que son de la vieja escuela. —Natasha tenía la mirada fija en Clint, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, manteniéndose pegada a él. Un segundo después, dejó caer sus brazos y, dando un paso atrás, lo soltó. Clint echó de menos de inmediato las manos de Natasha sobre él. Antes de que él pudiese pedirle que lo volviera a abrazar, Natasha añadió:— Me gusta cómo suena eso.

Clint entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué parte? ¿La de que pidan mis pelotas como tributo?

—No. La de que vamos a tener un hijo.

Si no volvía a abrazarlo, estaba seguro de que iba a hacer alguna tontería. Como ponerse a dar saltos o alzarla en sus brazos y dar vueltas. Hijo. Había sido una palabra tan ajena a él, a ellos, tan impensable, que aún no se hacía a la idea. Cerró los ojos por un momento, dejando que la idea campara a sus anchas por su mente y por su pecho. Un segundo después los abrió, fijándolos en Natasha.

—A mí también me gusta. No sabes cuánto. ¿Tenemos que seguir hablando aquí? ¿O podemos irnos a la habitación?

Natasha asintió.

—Creo que podemos marcharnos. Tenemos muchas cosas que celebrar.

Clint la abrazó por última vez antes de dejarla escapar de entre sus brazos. Ambos giraron y emprendieron camino hacia la puerta de salida. 

En el monitor que aún continuaba encendido, ni Clint ni Natasha vieron como las cámaras ofrecían una última panorámica del lugar de la batalla. La imagen del Gipsy Danger apareció una vez más antes de girarse sobre sus fornidas piernas y emprender la retirada con un pesado y rítmico caminar, abriéndose paso entre las aguas de océano y perdiéndose bajo los ya débiles rayos de sol de la tarde.

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La primera batalla contra un kaiju que realiza el Gipsy Danger es, en efecto, contra Yamarashi. Pero me he tomado la licencia de cambiar el lugar, ya que no fue frente a las costas de Vancouver sino a las de California.


End file.
